The Invisible man
by cryingPhoenix
Summary: FINISHED!Duo escapes from some scientists who did strnge changes to his body. During his escape, he falls into Heero's room, who is the only one who can see him! But Duo's invisibility is not the only change.and the scientists want him back.1x2x1 yaoi,
1. Chapter 1

Okay..this is gonna be a short note: I had this on my mind for some time now and before I forget it again, I'm gonna put it down ^^. So.. I hope you will enjoy this little story. cP  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Sunrise, Bandai etc. do.  
  
Title: The invisible Man  
  
Author: cryingPhoenix  
  
Rating: R (since I decided not to split the story into two bigger parts)  
  
Category: Shounen Ai, OOC, AU, OC, TWT,  
  
Pairings: 2+1 (but not really)  
  
  
  
The Invisible Man  
  
A grey building, standing on a hill, somewhere at the edge of a town. Nothing seems to be going on. Until a shadow jumps out from a little window, rolling down the hill. A helicopter suddenly emerges from the building, turning on a light. The shadow starts running but stops as soon as the light blinds him, holding up an arm to protect his eyes.  
  
Through the light, a young boy is visible, wearing a black jacket, under it a blue t-shirt, and a jean. The wind created by the helicopter plays with the long chestnut coloured braid the boy has and the jacket. As the helicopter stays where it is, the boy slowly puts down his hand, and his shining, violet eyes get visible. On his left cheek is a tattoo, the code 0- 2.  
  
"Project 0-2. Stay where you are. Escape is useless. Guards will come and get you. The more you struggle the greater your punishment will be." Said a voice from the helicopter. But the boy only smiled, digging in his pockets for something.  
  
"Well, my name isn't Project 0-2 anymore.." Then he pulls out a piece of dynamite and quickly puts the fuse on fire.  
  
"I am SHINIGAMI!" With that he throws the dynamite into the direction of the helicopter and ducks down. Screams are heard from the helicopter before the loud explosion drowns out everything else. Smirking, the boy quickly disappears into the dark forest which surrounds the place.  
  
A figure stands on the wall of the building, looking after the boy. "No matter where you run to, Duo, we will find you. Or you may run back to us in case you can't stand the changes we did to your body. You were a willing experiment. I won't lose you." Then the figure disappears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mommy!! Daddy! I still can't sleep!"A young voice echoes through the little house. 'Mommy' and 'daddy' were highly annoyed by their little sun who shouted every few minutes that he couldn't sleep.  
  
"Oh, I told you you should have used a condom back then! I said an abortion would be the best thing! I told you we could still sell him to someone who prayed to have a child. But no, you wanted to keep him. It's your fault, so go upstairs and make him stay quiet. I want to watch the movie!" The mother tells her husband highly annoyed.  
  
Grunting, the man leaves the living room and goes upstairs , through the corridor until he reaches the last room. Maybe the brat just needs a bit fresh air, he tells himself.  
  
"What's wrong, Heero?" the man asks while entering the room. It is just a small room with a window and a bed with some teddybear. A large, old wardrobe stands right beside the door. The boy named Heero, who sat on the bed, has messy brown hair and is dressed in one of his fathers shirts as his night cloth. The clear, blue eyes look hopeful as they see the man coming inside the room.  
  
"Daddy, I can't sleep. Counting sheeps didn't work. But I'm tired." Heero whines. His father goes to the window and opens it, letting in a soft breeze.  
  
"Then count teddybears instead. You're already 6 years old, so you should be able to count 'til 1000. When you're not asleep 'til then then look at the moon but don't shout around. There are some neighbours who want to sleep at this hour." The father quickly says before leaving again.  
  
"Good night, daddy." The boy whispers low while his father leaves. He is just stressed, the boy tells himself while a tear rolls down his cheek. They are both just stressed. Using that sentence as some kind of lullaby, he slowly starts to drift into sleep. Until a rumbling sound from outside disturbs him and a boy falls through the window into his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Project 0-2, also called Duo, runs through the street, stressed, scared, hopeless. A few guards followed him and now he is running down a long street, looking for a hide-out. As he turns around for just a second, he suddenly notices that the guards aren't behind him directly, so he takes that chance and runs towards the nearest house, climbing over the wall and jumping into the garden. He pants heavily but tries to breath as quiet as possible. The footsteps approach, then get lower, and lower. Finally they are gone, and Duo lets out a content sigh.  
  
Phew, they're gone, he tells himself. Now to look for a place to stay. As he looks around the garden where he stands he notices that the roof is quite low. Hmm, I could easily climb up and sleep there. Looks kinda nice.  
  
So he walks toward one edge of the roof and jumps once to get hold of the gutter and on the roof he is. The tiles are quite slippery so he takes one careful step after the other. He passes an opened window and walks forward, slowly getting used to the slippery tiles. But before he reaches the top, a sudden bark disturbs his concentration and he slips, falling onto his butt hard. Before he knows what's going on he's halfway down the roof and suddenly falls through the window he had passed before.  
  
"Ohh..shit" He curses as he rubs his head. "What an impact." A low whimper catches his attention and he turns his head to the left, seeing a small boy sitting on a bed. They stare at each other for some moments before another sound from outside distracts them both.  
  
"This house? Okay, we're going in,roger." A male voice is heard from outside.  
  
"Shit..they've found me!" Duo curses silently before quickly hiding behind the wardrobe. Just a moment later, 4 men come through the window, quickly scanning the area. They all have a gun and a flashlight, eyes hidden behind sunglasses. One has a headset on his head.  
  
"Project 0-2 not found jet" he is noticing while carefully walking around the room. Then he notices the child on the bed. Shaking lightly, the boy does nothing but stare in shock.  
  
The guard ignores the boy and walks toward the wardrobe where Duo is trembling with fear. Just before the braided boy thinks he will die, the guard lights up the corner where Duo is sitting.  
  
SHITSHITSHIT! Duo curses while praying that they won't shoot him. But it seems that nothing will surprise the boy more than the experience he is going to have.  
  
" Project 0-2 not here. Looking through house would be suspicious. Will ask the witness." The gurad reports with the headset. Then he turns to Heero.  
  
"Hey, boy, have you seen a boy around 16,long braided hair, a tattoo on his cheek?" The man asks, quickly receiving his answer as the boy shakes his head no. Sighing, the guard finishes reporting.  
  
"Troup 0-2-1 here. Area 23-A-56-b clear. Project 0-2 is not here. Will come back to base." Then he turns the headset off and turns to Heero once more.  
  
"Boy, I would recommend that you won't tell anyone what you have heard and saw right now. One thought, and we will find it out. Say a word, and you will die." With that, the guards jumps out the window, followed by his comrades.  
  
As Heero sits on his bed, shocked, a confused Duo slowly walks towards the window, looking after the men in disbelief. Then he turns to the trembling boy on the bed.  
  
"Boy, calm down. I want to ask you something. Can you see me?" As Heero keeps trembling, Duo crouches down and reaches out for the boy's hand, but before he can touch the boy, the little kid suddenly shouts.  
  
"Mummy, daddy!! There's a man inside my room!!" Heero quickly runs out of the room and down the stairs, panting lightly as he finally reaches the living room. To the boy's surprise, his parents don't ignore him but get worried instead.  
  
"In your room?" His mother asks shocked. As Heero hesitantly nods, his father quickly looks for his baseball bet and slowly goes upstairs.  
  
"Don't worry, Heero. If there's someone inside your room, then daddy will beat him out of the house." His mother explains while holding the boy as close to him as possible before slowly following her husband upstairs.  
  
Strangely, it doesn't really sooth Heero and he doesn't calm down. Yes, he wants the strange boy out of his room, but does he really want him to be beaten up? Before he can think any further, his father is in the room and scans the area.  
  
Duo decides to test his theory and walks forward to face the man, but Heero's father seems to ignore him, or he simply can't see Duo. The braided boy waves his hand in front of the man's face, but gets no reaction.  
  
God, what have they done to me? Duo asks himself while Heeros father keeps scanning around the room. As he doesn't find anything, he goes to the window and closes it before turning to his son who finally reached the room together with his mother.  
  
"Heero, stop kidding around with such things. There's no one here." As his father says those words, Heero suddenly starts shouting again.  
  
"But he's standing directly in front of you! Why are you ignoring him? He is in front of you!" But his fathers only answer is a slap onto the boy's left cheek.  
  
"Respect is something you don't know, right? Always adress your parents with respect, Heero! Understand??" Heero only nods silently while holding his cheek. His father quickly leaves the room, taking his wife with him. As soon as they're out, Duo starts speaking.  
  
"Such an asshole father. Boy,are you okay?" The braided boy asks worried before Heero sinks down and cries.  
  
"Little one!" Duo quickly crouches down and starts a few tries to sooth and calm the boy. "Hey, don't cry." But Heero doesn't listen. "Boy, I mean, what's your name anyway?"  
  
"He - Heero." the boy brings out between broken sobs.  
  
"Okay, Heero. Why don't you first lie down and cover yourself with the blanket?" Duo suggestes and smiles inwardly as Heero slowly nods and climbs clumsily into his bed. As soon as the boy is lying, Duo continues to talk with the boy.  
  
"Please stop crying, Heero. You're making me sad as well. Please stop." The braided boy begs while Heero indeed stops, sobbing taking over.  
  
"Why. why am I . making you sad?" The boy brings out.  
  
"Because I don't want to see anyone cry. It makes me feel sad because I can't help the person to be happy again." Duo smiles before a question returns to him. " Say, Heero, you can see me, right?" Heero quickly nods, leaving Duo to think a lot.  
  
"Who. who were those. men? And. and why. why were they looking for you?" The boy asks curious while whiping away his tears.  
  
"Well.I have kinda worked for them, but I don't want to do that anymore. So I ran away from them. But they want me back as it seems." Duo sighs. A question runs around his head, but he can't find any answer.  
  
"Just why can you see me, but the others don't?" He asks himself aloud.  
  
"Maybe because they're all. grown-ups. Or maybe you're my invisible friend." Heero says, making Duo blink.  
  
"Your invisible friend?"  
  
"Yes.. I've read a lot of books about raising children, and they all said that a child has an invisible friend at some time. So maybe you're mine." Duo looks at the boy in disbelief. A child reading books about himself? Strange.  
  
"Will you be my friend,... erm."  
  
"Duo. The name's Duo." The braided boy smiles. And to his surprise,but delight, Heero smiles back.  
  
"Duo. Will you be my friend?" He asks hopefully. Duo thinks about it for a few moments and then answers.  
  
"Of course I will, Heero. I promise" The braided boy replys before reaching out to touch the other boy's hand. But his eyes widen in shock as his hands goes through Heero's. Duo's smile quickly disappears as he realizes that he is indeed just a project. And those scientists did fool around with him a lot.  
  
Meanwhile, the little boy stares at the place where Duo's hand is, in his tigh. He shivers as a strange feeling streams through his whole body, making it hard to breathe. Heero starts panting in order to get some oxygen. But it doesn't really work.  
  
"Heero? What's wrong??" Duo removes his hand and suddenly, Heero stops panting, all breathing problems disappearing. "Everything allright?" The braided boy asks worried.  
  
"Yes, but.."  
  
"But what?" Duo looks at Heero questioning.  
  
"It felt like.. Like something was cutting off my oxygen as soon as you tried to touch me. As if. your hand stopped me to breathe." Heero says while staring at the boy in front of him, shocked by his own words.  
  
Duo bows his head and stares at the ground beneath him sadly as the realization hits him. Shinigami, yes, he had become Shinigami indeed. Invisible, fast and deadly. Whoever was touched by him, that person would die.  
  
"Duo?" Heero tries to bring Duo out of his thoughts.  
  
"..I think it's better to leave now, Heero. I'm dangerous for you. Someday I could kill you without me wanting it." And with that, the older boy stands up and walks towards the window.  
  
"No, don't go! You promised me to be my friend!" Heero stops Duo, and as Shinigami turns around, he finds his little friend crying. And it makes it very hard for Duo to leave right now.  
  
"Heero, don't you understand? You could die due to me. I don't want you dead." Duo's voice trembles. He is at the edge of crying himself, but for Heero, he wants to be strong.  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore! I have no friends, no one wants to be with me. And you promised to be my friend, Duo! You can't break your promise!" Heero brings out between sobs. And it nearly breaks Duo's heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
whohoo..mean me, ne? thehe. don't hit me. I justwanted to test if this story's gonna be read. Otherwise I won't continue. So, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me IF I SHOULD go on. THX cP 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, guys! Before some of you shout at me ^^'. ahem. I left out some parts and I hope you will understand everything ^^''''' em. please tell me if you liked the way it turned out.  
  
cP  
  
Final notes: Heero is 16 now. Just like Duo was in the last chapter ^^. Don't worry.. I'll explain, I'll explain.just read on (. Oh, and I hope you don't mind that I changed the time now.. I'm not used to present tense in stories ^^''  
  
Past events start and end with a *** line.  
  
The Invisible man 2  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who are you thinking of?"  
  
".You."  
  
".no you're not."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I see it.. your mouth tells the lie your eyes can't hide."  
  
"But."  
  
"Don't deny it. you're thinking about Duo again.."  
  
Heero rose from where he way lying on the bed, right beside his current lover. He was still trying from their lovemaking a few minutes ago.  
  
"Why do you think that?" He asked, letting the moonlight fall upon him, showing his lean muscles and grown up body. 10 years. Such a long time has passed since Duo appeared. And left. But Heero still remembered it like 10 years ago. Remebered every single detail as his only friend was taken away from him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Heero?" Duo whispered near the little boy's ear. The child groaned sleepy before cracking an eye open, looking right into Duo's eyes.  
  
"Hm? What's wrong, Duo? Why are you waking me up? It's night, I wanna sleep." With that, Heero turned around sleepy and cuddled deeper into his pillow. Duo sighed and mumbled a short 'sorry, Heero' before ripping away the blanket.  
  
"Nnnnnn. blanket." Heero mumbled while looking for the blanket with his hand. Duo backed away, not wanting to harm Heero.  
  
"Heero, it's serious. They've found me. I have to go or I'll be dangerous for you." The older boy explained while sinking onto the ground, tears escaping his eyes rapidly. "I don't want to leave you, Heero. I don't want to go away from here. I want to stay. I don't want to leave my happiness here." Duo cried while resting his head on his knees. The whimpering caught Heero's sleepy minds attention and he looked down from his bed, shocked as he found the braided boy on the floor.  
  
"Duo!" He ran to Duo's side. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I.", he sobbed, "I told you. They found me. Heero, I have to leave you or you'll be in great danger." The boy whiped away some of his tears.  
  
"No! You can't go, Duo!" The small boy suddenly tried to argue. "You promised to be by my side, to safe me from all harm. Duo, I don't care who will come, I don't want to lose my only friend!" Now it was Heero's turn to cry. Duo turned his head to see his friend mimicking his own actions and sighed.  
  
"You don't understand, Heero. If they find you attractive enough, they'll use you in some kind of experiment, just like me. But they can do so much more to you than to me. You're still very young, Heero. They can do so many horrible things to you. And I want to save you from that, okay?" The long- haired byo looked deep into Heero's wonderful blue eyes.  
  
"Then let me promise something." The small boy was still wheeping but ignored his tears as he spoke up seriously. "I will study science from this day on. I will study everything that will be useful to cure you. Everything, Duo. I want to help you." Heero lifted his hand and took out a bible. And laid his other hand onto it.  
  
"I, Heero, promise you, Duo, that I will do anything I can do to cure you later. And I promise further that, whenever you will need help in the future, I will be there and lend a helping hand. No matter what you need."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hello?" Heero's boyfriend waved his hand in front of Heero's face, pulling the boy out of his memories. "And you ask me again why I think you're thinking of him." The boy grunted before leaving the bed to get his clothings.  
  
"No, Rob, don't go. Please." Heero reached out a hand to grab his boyfriend's hand, but Rob batted away the reaching hand and quickly finished dressing.  
  
"Heero,you can't even imagine how depressing it is if you pour all your love into a person, if you do anything to give your lover the greatest pleasure, only to find out he's thinking about someone else." Rob was nearly out the door as Heero stopped him once more.  
  
"Robby, you have to understand this. you can't even imagine how it is to grow up without any friends and with a pair of parents who never wanted you and show you that whenever they have a chance to. I miss him, yes, because he was my very first friend in my sad life." Heero bowed his head after it, too depressed to think about it any further.  
  
Rob stood in the doorframe for another minute or so, balancing the facts and finally deciding. He left after a last glance over to his now ex-lover. Heero remained where he was, remembering all the happy moments he had shared with Duo. Just as he was about to stand up and close the door, something heavy hit him and he fell onto the floor, knocked out. He could have sworn that he heard some voice speaking, but then complete darkness took him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"No! Let him go!!" Heero screamed as one of the scientists held Duo who struggled like mad to get free. Heero was held by another men and he cried all the time. "Let him go, damnit!!"  
  
"Hey you fuckers,if you do ANYTHING to that boy, you will DIE because I will find a way to break through your fucking gloves!!!!" The boy screamed and shouted. The scientist who was responsible for Duo had invented certain gloves which whom you could touch the boy without getting killed.  
  
"You can do anything you want to me, but leave the boy alone!!" the braided boy continued.  
  
"Well, we might eplain the child what is going on." A calm voice cut through all the noise and screams and shouts. Duo froze and stared at the window, which was destroyed and left an open hole in the wall. A scientist stepped into the room. He had grey hair and together with his head it looked like a mushroom.  
  
"Let me introduce myself, boy. I am Dr.G, one of the brightest heads in the whole science scene. And the boy you want to stay here is one of my newest projects, he can't stay here, boy." The man explained calm.  
  
"But you can't take him away." Heero whimmered before the helicopter which had been flying over the house before landed. The man who was holding Duo moved backwards to leave the house, but Duo still struggled.  
  
"Heero! I will come back!! You hear me??? I promise, I will come back!!!!!!" The boy shouted before his guard jumped down and right into the helicopter.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ah!" Heero bolted upfrom his lying position on his bed before regaining his senses slowly.  
  
"Shit, what happnened?" He asked himself before rubbing his head. "It's. damn nightmare.." He murmured before a voice made him froze.  
  
"How are you Heero?" It was Duo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't hit me!! Sorry it was so short.. I just wanted to show you guys in what kinda direction this is heading. To give you a chance to protest. :]. So,please do so. Protest, critic it, tell me how brilliant it was *ggggg*, whatever you feel comfortable with. C ya at the next part/story!  
  
cP 


	3. Chapter 3

Whohooo! *runs around and throes her arms around every reader* OOOHHH thank you guys!!! I'm soo happy!!! So many lovely reviews!!!! ^^ I am sorry I had to make you suffer so much, but I promise I wont do it again.. Really :]. I am using all my spare time between gym and fencing to write this ^^. I hope I make sense. Okay, enjoy this chappie here ^^. cP  
  
The invisible man 3  
  
Heero turned his head to the right and stared at the figure in front of him. It was really him! He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Duo." he didn't trust his own words, he even didn't trust his eyes although he could see the slender form in front of him. And the figure smiled at him, it was the same smile he had seen years ago.  
  
"Long time no see, hu?" Duo spoke up. As Heero didn't answer, but kept staring, Duo let out a low chuckle. "Hey, have you lost your ability to speak?" And the braided boy chuckled even more as Heero blinked a few times.  
  
"It's.. " Heero stopped for a moment, thinking. "There are so many questions running around my head, that I don't know what to ask and how to ask." The short haired boy admitted, bowing his head.  
  
"Well, just blurt 'em out. I have lotsa time." Duo grinned. The last sentence made Heero look up. Time, right, lots of time had passed, but Duo didn't seem much older than before. Now he had his first question.  
  
"Duo, why aren't you looking older? I mean, after all, it' been 10 years." As soon as the question was out, all cheerful mimicks disappeared from Duo's face.  
  
"Well, it has something to do with the further experiments of Dr.G." He paused and looked at Heero, hoping that it would satisfy the boy. But it seemed that this explanation had aroused Heero's curiosity.  
  
"What kind of experiments, Duo? I mean, I am in the 3rd year of my scientitic studies. Just like I promised. I f you tell me a bit, then maybe I can help you." Heero explained, his eyes suddenly glistening with exitement.  
  
Sighing, Duo nodded and started to tell Heero what had happened after he was captured, 10 years ago.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The helicopter landed in front of the lab and guards quickly surrounded it, waiting for their boss to emerge. Indeed, Dr.G was the first one to get out, followed by teo other men and then finally Duo, still held by the guard with the special gloves.  
  
"Retreat." Dr.G ordered and the men quickly disappeared inside the building. The scientist then turned around to face Duo.  
  
"Do you have any idea what a few month of looking for you cost me?" The man started speaking, anger filling his voice.  
  
"Tell me why you can see me, and why this idiot there can hold me. Is it possible that your brilliant scientistic project failed?" Duo grinned before a punch was delivered to his stomache. He fell onto his knees, clutching his stomache in pain. As he looked up, he could see Dr.G holding up his hand; covered with a glove.  
  
"Nnn, bastard." Duo whimpered.  
  
"No, you're the only bastard around here. And you will be so much more, soon. Since you were a bad project 0-2, I will restart my experiments on you today." The scientist grinned before lookingat the man next to the kneeling boy. "Guard, bring him into 0-5's cell."  
  
"But," the man interfered, "isn't that too dangerous? 0-5 is still being tested. What if he attacks 0-2?" The guard argued. G looked at him in a strange way before answering angrily.  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to? I know what I am ordering! 0-5 is no danger for the boy. I'm their 'father' after all. I know them better than they know themselves!" That tone made the man wince, and nodding silently, he took Duo by the arm and dragged him inside the building.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What a bastard" Heero suddenly stopped Duo. "How long did you have to stay at that place before you came to me?" Duo was silent, lost in memories. He sighed before speaking up again.  
  
" Too long. please, let me continue. It's hard enough to tell anyway." Heero quickly nodded, seeing the pain in Duo's eyes.  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Asshole! Let me out!!" Duo screamed while trying to break through the electric barrier that held him inside the cell. "You will pay for this!" He ran against the barrier once more before being hurled backwards hard.  
  
"Hnn. bastard.." He winced in pain before trying to stand up. A sudden voice made him stop his actions.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" It was a very familiar voice.  
  
"Wufei?" Duo asked into the dark corner of the cell. Nothing moved there but the tone of the voice changed.  
  
"Duo! You're here?" it asked happily. "Oh, I missed you so much!" Then it stopped, a sniffling sound was heard. "You don't smell. I can't smell you, Duo. But I can fell your presence." It explained. Duo's answer was a deep sigh.  
  
"How many things have they done to you while I wasn't here? Only three month, but I guess long enough to torture your beaten body. Were you in pain?" He asked. The voice sighed as well before a scratching sound was heard, like. claws walking over the stoney floor. Duo stared at the dark corner as the shilouettes of the other project became slowly visible.  
  
"God, Wufei. is that really you?" Duo gasped as he looked at the creature which was a boy some month ago. One of its foot and hand more like talons than a foot or hand, the other foot and hand were completely bandaged, arms still covered with many bandages as well, the legs, which were also partly bandaged, hairy and looked just like that of a wolf. Chest was hidden behind metallic armor. Well, Duo hoped it was just armor. And the face.the head was hidden beneath a bandage and the nose was covered with plasters as well as some other parts of the face. Exept for one eye, which was black, everything else had changed, even the second eye. It was covered with a bandage, signalising that it was either damaged or being manipulated like other body parts. All in all the poor boy looked more like a mummy than anything else.  
  
"God, what have they done to you?" Duo whispered, depressed. Here he thought that his momentary state was bad, but the poor boy in front of him really had it worse.  
  
"Well, they're not even finished. They are just trying how animalistic body parts and senses, mixed up with certain technology, work on the human body. This" he pointed at his nose, "will probably be the hardest part. They're trying to add the smelling senses of a dog. To do that, they'll have to kill my sense of smell completely. In case it goes wrong..." Wufei stopped, knowing that the other boy understood what he meant.  
  
"How could they." The briaded boy cursed silently. But Wufei heard it already.  
  
"Duo, your momentary state isn't that much better. As I heard from other projects, you aren't visible to anyone, and as I see, it's true. You can't touch anybody because that person would die. If it's true, my friend, then you're situation is as bad as mine." Duo tried to protest, but as he thought about it, Wufei was right at last. He couldn't touch anyone, he wasn't able to touch..  
  
"Heero can see me." Duo suddenly said aloud and Wufei blinked.  
  
"Who is Heero?" A sudden noise made them both look up. "It's G." Wufei whispered, recognizing the man by his footsteps. The boy quickly hid in the corner again.  
  
"Ah, you were able to see how wonderful everything has worked with project 0-5. How fine." Dr.G grinned. Duo looked at the man distrusting as he stood in front of their cell.  
  
"Why can you see me? And why are you torturing Wufei so much?!" The braided boy couldn't hold back his anger anymore. "Isn't it enough that you turn my life into a living hell?! Why are you doing this anyway??" Dr.G's content expression changed as Duo shouted at him.  
  
"Talk to me in this tone and I won't tell you anything." He grunted before pressing a button on the wall beside the cell. The barrier suddenly intensified and with a loud scream, Duo and Wufei fell onto the floor, knocked out.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"How mean. " Heero interfered.  
  
"Yeah. mean indeed."  
  
"And why DID he do those experiments?" Heero asked impatient.  
  
"I'll tell you in just a minute."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Uhh..where .?" Duo groaned as he lowly woke up, having a terrible headache. As his senses slwoly came back to him, he noticed that he was bound onto a table, somewhere in a dark room. The thing around his stomache was leather-like, but the fastenings around his wrists and ankles were made of steel,making it impossible for him to break out.  
  
"Seems that you have learned from your mistakes, G." Duo spoke up, knowing that the doctor couldn't be too far away. And as the light was lit up, Duo could see that the man was standing right beside his table.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Wait a second, what do you mean 'learned from your mistakes'?" Heero interfered again, being confused by that sentence. Duo sighed for he was stopped again, but explained anyway.  
  
"It was possible for me to escape because my fastenings were all made of leather. They had underestimated me. If there had been steel fastenings right from the start, we probably wouldn't have met."  
  
"Oh."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Oh, Duo, you were such a good boy years ago. Why have you become so bad lately? You wouldn't be in any trouble if you wouldn't have interfered the last experiment by running away." Duo blinked and stared at the man in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, Duo. It's your fault that you are like you are now. If I could have finished work on you before, then your deadly gift wouldn't have been so pure." The man explained. And Duo's anger rose inside him as he listened to the scientist.  
  
"And you say it's my fault?? I wouldn't have this fucking ability if you hadn't fooled around with me!!" As soon as that first wave of anger dissolved, Duo remebered he wanted to ask something. "Hey, G, tell me something. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" The scientist asked annoyed.  
  
"Doing weird experiments with poor street kids. Letting other humans suffer so much. What for? What is your plan behind that shit?" Duo remained calm, it was hard, but he was able to control his rage. Dr.G seemed to feel Duo's anger for he smirked evilly before answering the boy's question.  
  
"Well, Duo, why do you think am I testing how much you can change the human body? As long as human existed, they always wanted to be different. What for?" The man paused, looking at Duo. As the boy made no sound and stared back, G decided to continue.  
  
"War, Duo. It's the only reason for humans to exist. War and, as soon as it was created, money. I taught you some things back then, boy. Forgot everything?" The man teased. Duo was silent for a few moments, thinking about the things he had just heard. And many questions got in his way.  
  
"And why do you need me for war?" He didn't understand what invisibility could be useful for.  
  
"Silly Duo." G laughed ." Just imagine invisible soldiers, able to kill someone without anybody knowing it.An army of invisible killers! You can't even imagine how easy war could be won with that technology!"  
  
"You're sick!!" Duo interfered. "You want to make a mindless troup of heart broken idiots!! They'd have to be perfect and emotionless to live without human contact!!" The rage inside the braided boy rose again. And G's evil smirk didn't help much to calm down again.  
  
"That's what I'm working on right now." As G's smirk grew even wider, Duo suddenly became frightened.  
  
"You. aren't.. gonna..." he stammered. And the scientist laughed out loud, an evil, deep laugh.  
  
"No, silly boy. I won't use it on you, not yet. First, we have to do some other changes to you or you won't survive the tests with the emotion-killer we have thought of." The man's evil grin widened as he got out a syringe with strange, purple liquid. Duo shivered with fear as he stared at the long needle. G laughed again as he saw Duo shiver. "Oh, still haven't come over your fear of syringes, ne?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Duo stopped there, not wanting to tell Heero about his fearful struggle against the injection and those wich followed.  
  
"And? What happened after that?" Heero was so curious to hear more about it.  
  
"Well, he forced that stuff into my body. And the liquid he used after it." Duo sighed, remembering the painful weeks as the places where the syringe worked through his skin hurt like hell.  
  
"And what did it do?" The short-haired boy looked like a kid, not wanting its good night story to end.  
  
"Well, the purple stuff stopped the process of aging, and the other one increased my invisibility." Duo bowed his head and winced as he thought about the pain again. Heero watched Duo become silent again and felt sad that he wasn't able to stop the pain Duo had to go through. Trying to distract the boy, he asked another question.  
  
"How did you escape again? I mean, if they have learned from their mistakes, then it had to be harder for you to run away." To Heero's disappointment, Duo kept his head bowed as he answered him.  
  
"I found another weakness in their defense." The longhaired boy suddenly yawned and looked up at Heero. "Say, have you got any food at home? I'm so hungry." The short haired boy had to surpress a little smile as he nodded.  
  
"Sure, follow me." He guided Duo downstairs. "But Duo." He stopped for a moment and turned around to face the braided boy.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"..you finish the story after eating, okay?" Heero looked at the other boy with hopeful eyes. And to his delight, Duo nodded, even smiling.  
  
"Okay, Heero. After eating."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, guys. it's not a cliffhanger ^^. And longer :]. If you still have the feeling this wasn't quite your taste, then just tell me ^^. Or if you have the feeling that it was just your stuff. I am happy about every review :]. PLEASE REVIEW it, okay? The happier the author is the faster he writes ^^. So, c ya at the next chap/ story.  
  
cP 


	4. Chapter 4

Guys, It's getting harder and harder to finish this fast ^o^. I'm deathtired, it's 23:30 here in Vienna right now and I am still trying to link certain parts of the story in my head. In case I don't make sense somewhere. it's your fault because you forced me to write faster :P. Okay, Good authors never blame their audience *takes bad comment back* I just hope you'll like the following chappie := and I pray for many lovely reviews :] cP  
  
The invisible man 4  
  
"Thank you Heero. I feel soo much better now." Duo grinned while sitting down on the chair in Heero's room while Heero sat down on his bed. As Duo noticed, nothing had changed inside the room. Not even the bed. But Heero himself had changed a lot. Well,after all, 10 years are a long time. And while telling his story, he had been too distracted to notice anything.  
  
Heero had,of course, gained some height, hell he was even bigger than Duo now, but he looked as slim as ever. Heero seemed so much stronger than before. As if he had trained a lot. His eyes were, however, still the same wonderful blue orbs Duo had seen years ago. But his habits had changed a bit. The braided boy couldn't have imagined little Heero going around the house naked.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked, pulling the longhaired boy out of his thoughts.  
  
"Huu?" Duo asked, slighty confused for just a moment.  
  
"Will you continue the story now?" Heero's curiosity took over again.  
  
"Oh, of course." Duo nodded before taking a deep breath.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Duo, do you need anything?" Wufei asked worried as he looked at the braided boy wincing on the floor, curled up into a human ball. The syringes hadn't been absolutely clean and now one of the prick-places was infected, making Duo have a high fever and lots of pain.  
  
"Hnnnnn.. iwnd.jdad[1].." Duo brought out between his gasps of pain. "Nnnnn.."  
  
Wufei looked down at his friend worriedly. Hours had passed since the guards had thrown Duo back into the cell, not caring that the boy was really sick.  
  
"Hey!! Guard!!! Project 0-2 needs help!!!" Wufei shouted, walking to the electric barrier. A grunt, followed by footsteps. A few seconds later, one of the guards stood in front of the cell.  
  
"What's wrong?" He grunted.  
  
"Don't you see? He's sick. He needs help." Wufei explained, but the man only laughed. "You think it's funny?" Wufei snorted.  
  
"No, but G gave strict orders. Project 0-2 will be fine." And with that, the man left again.  
  
"Asshole," Wufei whispered before crouching down and looking at Duo's painful face.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You had a fever?" Heero asked worried.  
  
"Well, not only one. It was one of G's other plans: making his soldiers immune against any kind of illness. So he used the dirty needle intentionally. To test his new plan." Duo explained.  
  
"How totally unfair." Heero grunted.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"It seems you have survived the fever quite well, boy." G grinned as he stood in front of the cell, looking down at the crouching Duo who didn't even look up.  
  
"Well, since you did so well and everything else is finished as well, I think we can start the testing series with the emotion killer." As Soon as Duo heard the last word, he looked up in horror. For gods sake, he didn't want to loose all emotions!!! A silent scratch, nearly unnnoticeable, got his attention and he quickly understood that Wufei was telling him that he would help him to escape again, if it was possible. Thinking for a few moments, he understood what Wufei wanted to do and made his hands ready.  
  
G went over to the control pannel on the wall beside the cell and was ready to push the button before Duo quickly covered his ears and Wufei suddenly screamed so loud that the electric barrier was neutralized. Shocked, the guards and G couldn't do anything for a few moments, and that was just enough time for Duo to run through the mass of people in front of his cell. As soon as the scientist had regained his senses, he shouted.  
  
"Get him!!!" But the guards just looked at the man and didn't move a muscle. It made G's anger rise. "Why are you still standing there???"  
  
"Uh, sir. we can't see him.." One stammered before G shouted aloud.  
  
"I WILL GET YOU BACK!!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Haha, what an idiot!" Heero chuckled as he thought about the 'great scientist' forgetting some facts about his project. Duo, however, couldn't share Heero's happiness.  
  
"Listen, Heero. There are two reasons I came to you. First one is that I couldn't bare the loneliness anymore, I couldn't bare this state of invisibility.And the second one is." Duo paused for a moment, somehow not daring to say the next sentence.  
  
"Well, what is the second reason?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well.. My friends neep help." The braided boy sighed after that sentence. Heero just blinked, not understanding immediately.  
  
"Who? Wufei?"  
  
"No, Heero, not only Wufei. There were 2 other projects as well, and I don't even know if they're still alive, but according to Wufei, they were still being tested when I escaped again." Duo looked at Heero sadly, signalising the boy that it was really hard for him to tell about his friends.  
  
"Well, How can I help there?" Heero asked, trying to distract the braided boy. But he didn't expect that question to turn the boy's mood completely from depression into a hopeful expression.  
  
"You can help, Heero!! You are studying science, ne? And I know you're smart, you can help them for sure!!" Heero blushed a bit at that comment before thinking.  
  
"Well, Duo.I am not a magician and can't make any miracles happen. I don't know if I can help anyone at all, but if you don't mind, I would start to try it with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About half an hour later, Heero and Duo were inside the lab where Heero was studying and working. Since it was Sunday, the lab was closed, but Heero knew a way to get into it without any keys. After crawling through secret corridors, over security walls and other things, they were finally in the main practise room. Duo looked around astounded. He had never seen such a cleaned lab. G's 'laboratory' was an old building with dirt everywhere, his practise room was something like an old torture chamber with an old desk and some syringes.  
  
"Duo? Come here." Heero ordered while throwing his jacket onto the floor. As soon as Duo was besides Heero, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the things that were in front of Heero.  
  
"...Syringes.." He whispered, shocked, and backed away. Heero noticed that and quickly grabbed Duo's arm.  
  
"Duo, if you want me to help you, you have to trust me a bit. I can't say anything about possible cures if you won't let me examine you, and that includes examining your blood." Heero saw the fear in Duo's eyes and sighed.  
  
"Please, Duo, trust me." Said boy gulped before reaching out a shaky arm.  
  
"Pll.pllease. be . careful.." He stammered before closing his eyes, his lip trembling in fear. Smiling, Heero quickly took a rope and bound it tight around Duo's upper arm before taking one of the syringes and cleaning the place where he would prick the needle in. He winced slightly as he saw the giant scar of previsious pricks and vowed to himself that he would be extra careful.  
  
"Duo, stay steady , the needle's coming now.." The short haired boy warned before Duo could feel the tiny sting of the needle. He shivered slightly as he could feel the presence of the metallic object in his flesh, silently praying that Heero would take it out soon. And his wish was granted as Heero pulled it out a few moments later before quickly laying some cotton onto the place and pushing up Duo's lower arm to stop the bleeding process. He then loosened the rope and took it away completely.  
  
"See? That was it, Duo." Heero smiled and looked at the quite large test tube full of Duo's blood. Now he could really start helping Duo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] He tried to say ' I want G dead' ^.^'''  
  
Okay, sue me. I know its some kinda cliffhangar AGAIN, but I see this really big fat writers block approaching me, so I finish this chappie here and try to go on as soon as the block removed itsself from me. Kay? You can start to curse me if ya want.^^'' I'm really sorry that It was so short and cliffhangary and everything. please forgive me folks, and. PLEASE REVIEW THIS here. it would help me to get over the block I think. Yeah.. I hope we'll meet again soon at the next chap, or simply at another story ^^.  
  
cP 


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah...this suddenly came to my mind...through the block ^^ dont ask why.. I dunno ^^''. I hope this will get long enough. okay.have fun!! cP  
  
The Invisible man 5  
  
"Duo, don't do this." Heero begged.  
  
"I have to, Heero. This is my last chance. Their last chance." Duo was putting some things into a backpack while Heero still tried to persuade him to stay.  
  
"Duo, please. What if.. what if G captures you again? You would be away forever. And then none of you would have any advantage out of this." Duo paused for a second to look into desperate blue eyes and sighed.  
  
"Listen, Heero. As long as I still have this ability, I should use it. I mean, they're my friends, and I can't leave them there. Who knows what horrible things he has done to them. Heero, I really have to go." Sobbing, Heero nodded slowly. Duo finished packing his backpack and was about to leave the room when Heero stopped him once more.  
  
"Duo, promise me one thing."  
  
"Hm?" The briaded boy turned around and was faced with a little golden cross hanging down from a goldchain.  
  
"Carry this with you, and come back with it. It shall keep you save, Duo. Please." Nodding, Duo took the chain and put it around his neck. He smiled to Heero once more before jumping out of the window. Heero looked back and just saw Duo's shadow in the dim light of the street lamps disappearing, into the darkness of the night.  
  
"You're my only friend. you will come back." Heero whispered after him and then closed his window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo was standing outside the lab, pressed against the wall, breathingfaster due to his nervousness. He would soon find out how good G's invention had been. Carefully avoiding any sounds, he put down his backpack and looked for the thing that should make his entrance easier. He smiled as he finally found it and quickly activated it before throwing it onto the wall. With a click, it stuck onto the wall and Duo quickly ducked down, waiting for the next thing.  
  
And it worked already for a part of the wall fell completely down due to the giant explosion. Smoke rose from the fallen pieces and soon, all guards and security men were shouting, screaming and running around. Duo just smiled. They should be busy for a while. He then carefully avoided any contact with them and slipped inside.  
  
He stopped for a moment to remember where to go, and as some guards were running out of a hidden door, he grinned to himself and quickly ran to it before the door closed again. Now this looks more familiar, he grinned to himself as he recognized the tunnels and corridors, and as quick as he had left years ago, he found his way back again. Every now and then he had to avoid panicked guards who ran outside to check the damage. And before he could wonder if he had been wrong, he was at his destination: Project 0-5's cell.  
  
"Wufei," he whispered. "Hey, Wufei." But there was no answer. Curious if he might have run to the wrong cell, he went to the bars and looked inside.  
  
"Wufei?" This time there was an answer, and Duo was able to duck his head fast enough to avoid the bone that was thrown at him. "Hnnnn. who are you..?" A deep and very husky voice growled.  
  
"God, Wufei?" Duo asked, not really wanting to know what had happened to the boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How do you sleep, you never loved, why was I never good enough? You thought you'd leave me fallin' forever, Karma Killer!!" a cheerful voice echoed through a few corridors. The source of it was a blonde male with baby-blue eyes, singing in his cell,dancing to the rhythm of the song he was hearing in his head.  
  
"Needless to say, I guess you know I hate you, you're so full of sin, even the devil rates you, I hope you choke on your bacardi and coke." the voice continued. Then the young male suddenly stopped all movements and stood still.  
  
"Don't you like the song?" He asked. But there was no one else in the cell. "Okay, how about another one? You choose." He said grinning before closing his eyes. And suddenly, his form changed, smooth. Like one form flooding into another one. The hair grew and darkened into a brown tone, covering one side of the face. The long shirt he had on stayed intact, but was stretched a bit for the muscles grew a bit. After one minute or less there was a complete different boy standing in the cell, and as he opened his eyes, they had a beautiful green tone. Like emerald.  
  
"I choose?" A now deeper voice asked and smiling, he started another song. "Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you, go on. Far across the distance, and spaces between us." Suddenly there were footsteps echoeing down the hall and the boy stopped singing. "I guess you should choose. they don't like my voice." He grinned while awaiting some kind of guard. But his eyes widened as he realized that there was a scratching sound as well, like. claws running over stone. And before he could think about all kind of animals that make that sound, Duo ran around the corner, followed by a creature walking on the sides of the wall, covered with a black coat.  
  
"Hey, Duo." He smiled, quickly changing into the blonde boy again.  
  
"Good to see you." The blonde smiled. But Duo didn't smile back. " Oh, Quatre, Trowa, what have the done to you?"  
  
(note: If I would have been reaaaaaally evil, I would have stopped here :]) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero in the meantime stood in front of an old building in the heart of the town. All around him, people were rushing past him. Sighing, he opened the door slowly and walked in. A nurse greeted him.  
  
"Oh, hello, Mr.Yuy. We were afraid you wouldn't come today. She is already waiting for you." Heero nodded and the nurse went away with a smile. Heero took off his thin jacket and took it in his hand before he walked through the second glass door. He turned right and went down the corridor until he reached the room no.10 - "Patricia Carol, Rose Donnal, Anna Stevenson". Heero sighed deeply before pushing the door open. There were 4 beds inside the room, 3 occupied. He smiled to the first two woman who lay there, and they smiled back, greeting him friendly.  
  
"Oh, hello, Heero. You weren't here since last week. Are you fine?" She smiled and the skin around her mouth wrinkled. The other lady, who was lying in the opposite bed, shushed the grinning woman and smiled on her own.  
  
"Say, Heero, how is your boyfriend?" Her eyes glistened with exitement while she asked, and Heero sighed inwardly, knowing that these two always wanted to hear .. Details. He was a bit disgusted but never showed it. And, after all, his intentin when he came wasn't to talk with those crazy ladies but with the last woman who was lying in the last bed in the corner.  
  
"I'll tell you another time, okay?" He gave her his best handsome smile and she nodded happily. Heero then walked over to the last bed and carefully sat down at the spare end.  
  
"Ann?" He gently asked. And the older woman slowly blinked. As she realized who was talking to her, she smiled and slowly sat up.  
  
"Oh, hello Heero, how are you? I was sad that you didn't come yesterday. And the day before. But now you're here. I'm glad about it." The woman smiled before reaching out to touch Heero's hand.  
  
"How are you feeling today, mother?" He asked while stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay, boy. But, oh god. The food, I tell you, gets worse and worse every day. Sometimes I really feel they're taking the next atray dog they can find and put them into our food." She joked while resting her forehead on Heero's.  
  
"Well, shall I take you back home?" Heero asked shyly and received the answer immediately.  
  
"No, dear!!" She pulled away and looked at him seriously. " You have finally found your happiness and everything. I don't want to disturb you. It's enough what I have done in the past. I want to stay out of your life. I mean, I'm still glad about every visit, but I definetly don't want you to take me back home. That's my final word." She nodded to herself before looking at Heero, who had bowed his head as he thought about the past.  
  
"Hey, don't make that sad face." She poked him in the arm playfully and laughed softly. "Just be happy, Heero." She then hugged her son and whispered into his ear. "Have you visited your father's grave lately?"  
  
"No, I was really busy for the last few days, working in the lab day and night." Ann nodded understandingly and pulled away.  
  
"Then I nolonger want to hold you here, Heero." She smiled. "Go to the lab and help that boy you told me about on the phone. And don't you dare telling me any bad resolution, will ya?" Heero smiled and nodded before standing up to leave.  
  
"Sleep well then, mother." He turned around and gave the two other woman a warm smile." Good night, ladies." He greeted before leaving the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There they are!"  
  
"Get them!!"  
  
"No, wait!!"  
  
"Fuck it, run!!"  
  
A loud explosion followed and afterwards came a cloud of gas.  
  
"It's tear gas! Run!" One guard screamed before running away, the others following him.  
  
"Strike!!" Duo shouted while raising his fist in a triumphant gesture. "Now,ladies, step back. I'm gonna make us an exit." He whistled cheerfully while placing a piece of dynamite onto the floor. "Step back!" Wufei, who was still covered under a black coat, and Trowa obeyed, hiding themselves behind a fallen table. Duo quickly put the fuse on fire and hid behind the same table, waiting for the big boooom. And it followed immediately, creating a big hole in the wall.  
  
"Okay, guys, run!!!" Duo shouted while making sure that there were no guards coming from behind. "We just have ta make it to my friend and we'll be safe!!" He added before dashing forward as well, followinghis comrades into the dark night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was nervously shifting from one leg to the other while waiting for the tea to be finished. The kitchen clock beeped a few times and Heero turned it off, taking out the tea bags and throwing them into the dustbin. He should be here already, Heero told himself. Why isn't he here yet??  
  
He took out a mug and filled it with the tea before sitting down on the chair, sighing deeply. "Oh god in heaven, please make sure he'll come back in one piece." He whispered unconsciously. Just before he heard a loud rumbling noise from upstairs. "Duo.." Without thinking for a moment, Heero quickly ran upstairs and opened the door to his room, joy filling his whole body as he saw who had entered his room through the window.  
  
"Duo!!!!" Heero wanted to run there and hug the boy, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. So he simply smiled at the boy and watched in amusement as the long haired boy rubbed his butt.  
  
"Hey, told'cha I would come back." He grinned. "And I have some guests." At that word, Wufei came out of one corner, still hidden beneath the cloth, and Trowa came out of the cupboard. Heero was stunned a bit. He would have believed that Duo's friends would have had some kind of changes, but they looked quite normal already. Although, Heero found it strange how the boy beneath the coat was standing, but didn't question it.  
  
"Well, I'm Heero. Nice to meet you guys." He smiled and reached out a hand. Trowa took the offer and shook Heero's hand. "Hello,I'm Trowa." Then the boy changed, and Heero nbearly had a heart attack as he looked into a complete different face now. "And I'm Quatre. Pleasure to see you." He smiled before shaking the offered hand as well. Meanwhile, Dzuo whispered something into Wufei's ear, but the boy shook his head no and slowly walked over to Heero.  
  
"Hello," His voice grumbled. "I am Wufei." And with that, he discarded the coat, and Heero blacked out. Duo just murmured something under his breath before Wufei picked up the knocked out boy,grunting, and under Duo'slead,they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*note*stupid as I am..I forgot my own details. thx for dewshine to let me rememer the fact ^^. THX BUDDY!!!! The last sentence was changed ^^.  
  
Okay, soooorrrrryyyy guys that I stop here already. but as I always say. a short chappie is better than no chappie, and my neck hurts really bad.. I hope you still liked this part. Please tell me how ya liked it, will ya? Oka, c ya at another chap/ story.  
  
cP 


	6. Chapter 6

Heyo, guys! ^-^''. I'm really sorry that all of you had to wait for so long.. But.. well.. Not only that I have been busy, but school's killing me. I hope this part will be enogh for some time so that some of you forgive me ^_^'''. Again, I'm really sorry. Just don't flame me for it,. *ducks head* cP  
  
The invisible Man 6  
  
"Hey, told'cha I would come back." He grinned. "And I have some guests." At that word, Wufei came out of one corner, still hidden beneath the cloth, and Trowa came out of the cupboard. Heero was stunned a bit. He would have believed that Duo's friends would have had some kind of changes, but they looked quite normal already. Although, Heero found it strange how the boy beneath the coat was standing, but didn't question it.  
  
"Well, I'm Heero. Nice to meet you guys." He smiled and reached out a hand. Trowa took the offer and shook Heero's hand. "Hello,I'm Trowa." Then the boy changed, and Heero nbearly had a heart attack as he looked into a complete different face now. "And I'm Quatre. Pleasure to see you." He smiled before shaking the offered hand as well. Meanwhile, Dzuo whispered something into Wufei's ear, but the boy shook his head no and slowly walked over to Heero.  
  
"Hello," His voice grumbled. "I am Wufei." And with that, he discarded the coat, and Heero blacked out. Duo just murmured something under his breath before Wufei picked up the knocked out boy,grunting, and under Duo'slead,they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"Duo, the food is very delicious. Where have you learned to cook?" Quatre asked while eating a bowl of soup. Heero had been placed onto a seat, upper body leaning against the wall. The boy was still knocked out and Duo had decided to cook something for his friends in the meantime.  
  
"Well, thanks for the praise, Quatre. Wufei, want something too?" Duo asked the other boy, who had put his coat back on. "I'm not hungry." He grunted. The braided boy just shrugged and started eating his own soup. While eating, he thought about the whole situation over and over again. Every now and then he shot a short glance at Wufei and kept asking himself how Heero could help the poor boy. Not only that the former boy looked frightening as all hell, but when looking at him, you would say that he was a grotesque version of some animal and not human. Sadly, this was quite true.  
  
"What shall we do to pass the time until your friend's awake again?" Trowa asked now while getting another bowl of soup. Passing time, right, Duo thought. How to pass the time when the star of the show sleeps? "Oh well," Duo started, "I bet he won't be out for too long." There was a sudden growl from Wufei which made Trowa change into Quatre and turn his head towards project no. 5.  
  
"Hey, whats wrong, buddy?" He asked in a friendly tone, but his answer was a loud snarl. "I can't smell!!! It's making me crazy!!!" And without any warning, Wufei suddenly ripped off his coat and ran to the opposite wall to climb onto it. Duo just looked at the boy who was now sitting upside down on the ceiling, swinging his thin tail. The noise he had made had been enough to wake the sleeping beauty up and with a soft groan, Heero blinked and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Uh. what." he brought out before screaming as he looked at Wufei hanging from the wall. "Aaahhh!! Whaa.. What!?? Hmpf!!" Quatre quickly covered Heero's mouth with his hand.  
  
"Ssssshhhh. Don't seek too much attention." The blonde boy looked at Heero seriously and after a few more moments, Heero slowly nodded, trying to calm his racing heart down. Ever so slowly, Quatre removed his hand and kept looking at Heero to make sure he wouldn't scream again.  
  
"Don't mind it, Quatre. You're used to Wufei, but Heero's not. I mean, I had some good shocks myself as I saw Wu-boy like this." Duo pointed upwards where Wufei was slowly walking on the ceiling, parts of the paint falling down as he rammed his claws into the 'ground' under him. That gave Heero time to study the strange boy.  
  
The first thing that got Heero's attention were the stinging yellow cat eyes that didn't fit the grey wolf's snout and red-brownish ears. A black mane stood away from the quite long neck. While the tips of the hair were pitch-black, the bottom part of the hair was mixed with the greyish colour of the rest of the fur. Having his mouth opened lightly, you could see his big, yellow teeth, gritted. There was a black leather collar around the boy's throat with the writing 0-5 on a little attached metal piece. After that came a metallic chest plate that covered most of the abdomen. All kinds of little button-like thingies and other stuff were on it, making it look like some weird electronic part from Star wars or something. The arms looked quite human-like apart from all the fur, but then there were the claws. One was more like a furry human hand with long nails and the kind of paw-like pink part cats usually have to soften their steps. But the other one looked more like a furry something. There were no clear nail beginnings or endings, so it seemed as if the fingertips had been stretched and sharpened. And then there were the legs. they didn't seem too strange at all( haha.. yeah, as if the whole person hadn't been strange) apart from the fact that they seemed more flexible than normal human legs. Instead of normal feet, there were wolf-like paws and the whole foot was longer.  
  
"Stop staring at me.." Wufei growled while Heero studied his features. Realizing that he had been staring, the short-haired boy blushed and quickly bowed his head. "Sorry.". A low laugh made him look up again. "Oh man, don't take the grumpy Wu-Wu too seriously. Growling is all he can do right now since they tried to change his voice. But they failed ..." Duo stopped for a short time to take in a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"They have ruined his sense of smell and his voice. Apart from that, I have to say they did their job quite well. Not that I'm happy or anything like that." he quickly added as he noticed Wufei's angry glare on him, " but at least he is still alive." A snarl interfered.  
  
"I wish I would be dead. Anything is better than this." The animalistic creature growled from above their heads. Heero bowed his head again. How much pain did the boy had to undergo? He knew how hard it was to fit animal parts with the human body, but this boy was no human anymore. To reach that, they would have had taken him apart completely, and that wasn't quite possible. Then Heero looked up again, remembering something.  
  
"Wufei?" He asked carefully. Something that sounded like 'what' was heard from above. "Uhh. could I have a closer look at that chest plate, please?" Another growl, and ever so slowly, Wufei walked to the wall next to him and climbed down. "Nnnnnnnn..Touch too much and I'll bite your hand off." Reassuring words from the owner of the voice. Carefully, to keep his hand, Heero looked at the metal piece and the way it moved around Wufei's shoulder and back. He remembered having seen similar pictures in science books. Now he was sure that they had tried to take him apart, but failed and fixed him again with that plate- like looking piece.  
  
"Holding the parts together ." Heero murmured. "What??" was Wufei's confused growl. Without thinking, Heero just continued talking. "They must have tried to get you into single pieces, like a piece of machinery. But then they failed and now use this 'plate' to keep you together." Just a second later, Heero found himself being smashed onto the floor by Trowa who pushed him out of the punch Wufei tried to deliver to him.  
  
"Wufei!! Calm down!!" It was Duo's voice this time. But Wufei ignored them and kicked Trowa out of the way. He's out of control!! Heero thought panicked as he saw the experiment walking towards him, angry, teeth gritted and fingers moving impatiently as if waiting to slice him. He quickly moved backwards as much as possible before his back touched the wall - no way to escape. Like a lion watching its prey, Wufei moved his head downwards and was now on eye level with Heero. Gritting teeth and hot breath against his nose was all Heero was aware of. Just before Wufei's eyes suddenly widened and the boy started to pant heavily. As Heero looked up, he saw Duo standing besides Wufei, definitely touching him from the back.  
  
"Calm down, boy. Calm down.." Duo whispered while the 5th project slowly closed his eyes and lowered his body onto the floor, Duo following with his arms, until he was completely still. The braided boy then quickly pulled back his hands and looked down at the now still boy, sighing deeply. He had great doubts now that Heero could really help.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure they will hold?" Heero asked worried as he checked the metal chains for the 5th time. "Yeah, they will. Trowa got them from some place where they need really good chains." Duo explained while checking the bindings himself once more. As he looked up once more he noticed how fearful Heero looked at the bound boy lying on his experimenting table. They had managed to get Wufei into Heero's main experimenting room. From there, so Heero thought, he could start his (probably endless) tries to help those three, former four, boys to become normal again.  
  
"Heero? Are you okay?" Duo asked worried. Hearing his name, Heero looked up to look into troubled eyes. "Hu?" Duo repeated the question. "Are you okay?" Heero nodded. "Yeah. I'm just a bit nervous about Wufei. After getting his blood, I'll just take some of Trowa and Quatre and see what I can do." The boy smiled and even if it was just a small one, it made Duo feel more secure. "Okay then. Let's go."  
  
"Yes." With that, Heero took one of his bigger syringes to get Wufei's blood, but then he thought otherwise and quickly went back to one of the cupboards at the edge of the room. He opened the second drawer and moved his hand quickly before smiling and pulling out a few smaller syringes. Duo threw a confused glance at him but didn't ask; whatever it was that Heero wanted to do, he was the professional and he would know what he did.  
  
And did he know. Heero took some blood from each different part of Wufei: from the throat, from the legs, the snout, the arms and hands. Heero quickly put the tubes into the fridge afterwards and gave a hull onto each needle after having them separated from the rest of the syringe before throwing them away.  
  
"Okay, that was it for Wufei. I guess you can unchain him, but I would feel more comfortable if you would wait until I have finished with Trowa and Quatre. I don't want any sharp objects to be near him if he.." Heero stopped and gulped. Hopefully Wufei wouldn't do that again. Duo felt the urge to hug his friend now, but knew better, so he simply went over and smiled at him, reassuring the 'professional' a bit. "Don't worry, Heero." He told him. "If he runs berserk again, I'll be here and help you." Heero nodded before getting out two other syringes from a table behind him.  
  
"Okay, Trowa, err..Quatre. Could you please come here?" Heero asked the blonde boy who obeyed immediately and sat down on a small chair. "Which one do you want first? Me or me?" Quatre laughed while Heero put a belt around Quatres upper arm. After finding a good place to sting, he did just that and quickly filled the syringe with blood before pulling out and putting a tissue onto the place where the needle had been in a moment ago. He then took the boys lower arm and moved it upwards so that the hand nearly touched the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, boy, but I'm afraid you'll have to run around with both arms lifted afterwards." Heero apologized while getting ready to work on the other arm. Quatre just smiled and nodded while changing into Trowa again. "Just don't miss, doc." He joked before turning his heads towards the wall as Heero prepared the whole thing as before. Duo, watching the whole scene, suddenly started to laugh, arousing Heero's curiosity with that who stopped working for a moment to look at the long-haired boy.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked. Giggling, Duo clutched his sides to stop himself from laughing but didn't succeed. "Oh, just that,.. I never would have thought that Trowa was the one being afraid of needles. I mean, Quatre.. I would have understood, but Trowa?" Duo stopped laughing now and wiped away his tears before smiling at Trowa. "Don't take it too seriously boy." But the banged project just smiled back. "No problem."  
  
"Okay, after being finished, ladies, may I continue?" Heero interfered and as quick as the whole thing had started, it ended and both boys were in the position they started with. "Thank you." Heero quickly finished his work and put the two blood tubes to the other ones in the fridge before throwing away the needles.  
  
"Okay, that's all I need from you for tonight. If you want, you can go home now." Heero explained while passing Wufei's table to get the chains off the bound boy. As he slowly freed the 5th project, a strange feeling overcame him but he chose to ignore it and continued to remove the chains. As they were all eased out and thrown onto the floor, Heero turned around to get some salt to get Wufei awake, but right during the next few seconds he understood that he shouldn't have ignored his feelings for in the next second he found himself being held by an angry boy who was more animal than human.  
  
"How dare you..." Heero heard the boy behind him growling and felt the coolness of Wufei's chest plate. Panic overcame him as he saw Duo's angry and tensed face as he understood that Duo would have had to get through his body before he could reach Wufei. The poor science boy started shaking with fear and felt some tears leaving his eyes as he felt how close Wufei's teeth were to his neck. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, was all Heero could think of before a quick movement made him fall backwards and onto the cold floor. Heero quickly looked up to see Trowa holding a chain. His eyes widened in horror as he noticed that the chain went around Wufei's throat.  
  
"Stop!! You'll kill him!!!" the boy screamed. He felt a breeze of air passing him and in the next moment he sat Duo standing in front of Wufei, having his hands in the other boy's chest area. Even more tears left him as he understood that Wufei was undergoing this because Duo and Trowa didn't want him to be hurt. He watched in horror as he saw Wufei going down again, but to his horror, he noticed one of Wufei's eyes staring at him in anger, and it made the black-haired boy shiver.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will. will he be alright?" Heero asked shyly as he looked at the knocked out Wufei bound to the wall. Wanting to be extra secure, Trowa had managed to get a few more chains and now it looked as if Wufei couldn't even breathe. Heeros bad feeling he had before spread now and he felt pity for the creature who had once been a boy like him.  
  
He couldn't understand why people did that. He himself was working in the science business after all, so he knew how many questions and fights some scientists have before doing anything new or 'whamming', as one of his teachers always said. When there had been the big discussion about cloning and 'playing god', some of his teachers and colleagues had long argues and fights, and he himself was happy as they agreed that the lab he was working in would never ever try to do anything like cloning people.  
  
And now he was standing here with 3 people who hadn't been cloned, but worse. They lost their identity, their life, their humanity in some ways even. Heero lifted his head to look over to where Wufei was bound onto the wall. Like that, the boy looked like a funny version of a cuddly puppy actually, really nice and friendly. But Heero knew better. He sighed deeply as he thought about the abilities he had to fix the poor boy again. He himself didn't know how he could even start, but he knew that he would find ways to. And if everything failed. maybe he could. But he quickly lost that thought. Duo wouldn't be happy to hear about that.  
  
Heero sighed deeply once more before looking through his notes he had made while looking over the blood probes. Lotsa work, he thought while he put his little book aside. Then he remembered all the books he had prepared weeks ago. Looking over the pile, he sighed once more. Lotsa, lotsa, lotsa work to go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*goes around the room and apologizes 100 times* I'm so sorry, guys. SOOOO sorry to keep you all waiting. I just. had some major problems at home and stuff.. I hope you can forgive me . I know it's not really long again.. but I still hope you liked it. after forgiving me, could you review, probably? *puppy eye look* :] hope to see ya at the next chap/story.  
  
cP 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again, guys! I'm losing my speed, I know. And I'm really sorry guys. *bows again and again* I still hope that you can enjoy this chappie and that you'll still review ^-^. *bows again* Thanks to all who've waited bravely for me to continue *hugs remaining readers* So, just have fun with this chap!!  
  
cP  
  
The Invisible man Chapter 7  
  
Like a bleeding man overrun by a dozen of tanks, no, like a bleeding, lonely, man overrun by a dozen of tanks and on each of the tanks two elephants. That's how he was feeling. Baggy eyes reddish coloured he eyed his . probably 100th cup of hot, strong, pure coffee. 'This makes no sense, not at all.' Heero looked at all his sketches, pictures and additional info about the blood he'd taken from the four projects. And no matter how long he looked over them, no matter how very deeply and exact he worked through them, none of it made sense. There were no similarities, at the same time nothing alike this. Never, but really never ever, had he seen such results.  
  
When he had called one of his friends to ask him what this and that could mean ( without telling him where he had that from of course), his friend had laughed at him and told Heero to lie down or check his eyes because not even in hell would have existed these results. So he sighed very deeply for the... 1000th time (for sure) and stretched, finally standing up again for the first time after the last little loo[1] break he's had some hours ago. And for the first time after 4 days of hard work without any sleep at all, he left his room to get a clear head.  
  
He was greeted by the empty rooms of the science lab. Thinking of it, Heero was grateful that the main lab moved over to another place lately so that he could work alone on this peacefully. If there would have been full programme going on, he wouldn't have had one single quiet moment. And the working-free time fit excellent for he hated to tell people lies about that he was so sick when he wasn't.  
  
He shook his head, trying to get these unneeded thoughts out of his head. The only thing he needed to concentrate on right now was the problem of Duo and his friends and how to get them human-like again. Grabbing his coat, he left the lab and locked it before going out into the coolness of the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Duo asked worriedly as he looked at the cage in front of him. They had brought Wufei back into Heeros house and kept him unconscious "It is, believe me. Like that, Wufei can't break out again and Heero needn't worry about being attacked." Trowa tried to reassure his friend while pulling at the bars to be sure they're extra secure. Like the chains before, Trowa had got the material for the cage from a place where they wouldn't notice their missing too quickly.  
  
"And what about Wufei himself? He won't be happy to find himself bound and locked up. We're more his tormentors than his friends." The braided youth stated worried. He felt so sorry for having Wufei treated like he had, though knowing that there had been no other way to safe Heero. As he looked at his beaten friend, feelings of regret overcame him. Wufeis 'face' looked so tired, tired from fighting against the instincts of his new self, tired of having two mentalities inside of him, tired of fighting against his own friends and tired of his changes.  
  
Trowa noticed the seriousness and worry in Duo's eyes and decided to remain silent. There was nothing he could do or say to cheer the boy up for their situation was damn serious and since Trowa felt exactly the same, he was kinda feeling the regret together with Duo. Just as Trowa made himself ready to say something, The front door opened and Heero came in, coat wet from rain outside.  
  
"Heero! Finally!! I was beginning to worry." As fast as Duo's face had saddened, it brightened up again at the sight of Heero. It made Trowa smile and change into Quatre. "How was your research, Heero? Found anything out?" Heero froze for a second when he heard that but decided quickly to hold up appearance.  
  
"It didn't work too well, but I'm making slow steps forward into the direction of the goal." 'Yeah, steps, small enough for an ant to tip-toe' Heero thought to himself while forcing himself to smile. Quatre didn't notice anything of Heeros show and just smiled back."Okay then. I'll go upstairs now and get some sleep. Sleep well, you two!" With that, the blonde boy hopped away and into his room, leaving Duo and Heero alone.  
  
They just stared at each other for some time. Duo because he was feeling and noticing that Heero wasn't okay and Heero because he was feeling unsure whether he should tell Duo what was going on with his researches and what plan he had. But after some more minutes the silence was broken by Duo.  
  
"So, are you going to sleep now? You look pretty tired. I mean, work must tire you out completely, does it?" It sounded like a normal question, but for Heero it was a push into the darkness of desperation, bringing back the memories of the past few days. But still he managed to bring up a faked smile.  
  
"Yeah, but its not that bad." Too afraid to look into Duo's eyes, Heero turned away. But Duo knew all the time. "What did you really want to say?" Heeros eyes shot right back at Duo when he heard that sentence. Duo noticed what he had been feeling? That meant a lack of appearance.  
  
"It's.. nothing.." was all he could come up with while bowing his head. And Duo didn't buy it. "Tell me, please." As Heero dared to look up again, he saw a . desperate face. Duo was desperate aswell, but for another reason. Heero sighed deeply before shaking his head slightly.  
  
"It's nothing you should bother with. Just some little problems with the details really. It's nothing major. " Still, the other boy didn't believe any of the scientist's words. "If it was nothing, then you wouldn't have been so shocked when Trowa asked you about your research." Shot down. Heeros eyes widened in shock as he noticed how well Duo had seen the slightest changes of his form. No one had before. Not his parents, not his friends, his colleagues, his teachers, no one. Why was it a normal (well, quite normal) 16 year old that understood him so well, knew him so well?  
  
"I just need to sleep some more and then I'll go on and find a resolution." Heero answered, his mind automatically in 'defence mode'. "Heero, I don't buy it. I know that there's something wrong. Something major. You can tell me, Heero. Remember? I'm your friend. And friends are there to help each other." Duo replied in the most serious and at the same time most understanding tone Heero had ever heard. But still, he couldn't tell him what he had planned in case it didn't work. Could he?  
  
"Heero, if you need help with it, then just get some. I mean, if that's the problem..." The scientist suddenly started at Duo. The boy thought that he wasn't encouraged enough to ask for help!? But .it did include a part of his problem, so he nodded slowly. "That's okay then, Heero. It's not that much of a problem now is it?" This time, there was a broad smile on Duo's face, and for once, Heero wished that Duo would be able to touch him.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere appeared a feeling of darkness in Heero. Darkness that quickly blurred the boy's vision and made him tangle. He didn't understand why he suddenly had that strange dizzy feeling. His legs suddenly felt so heavy and his arms were like blocks of cement. He didn't know what to do, fight or give up. Then he suddenly saw Duo's worried face and in the centre of his heart spread a warm well, getting some of the darkness away. Duo was there. No matter how dark the rest was, Duo was still here. Duo would keep him safe in the darkness. Duo was his friend. Was he?  
  
As Heero finally gave way to these mixed sensations inside of him, he fell down like a sack, and before complete blackness covered his eyes, he saw Duo shouting, Duo's worried face. Duo would keep him safe, Duo cares, Duo was his friend. Now was he?  
  
On the other hand, the braided boy didn't know what was going on in Heeros mind. He just knew that something was terribly wrong for the boy suddenly started swaying. But he couldn't do anything. If he tried to hold Heero, he would eventually kill the boy instead of helping him. And since he didn't know what was wrong, he could pretty much do nothing else. So he just shouted Heeros name, out of shock partly, when he saw that Heero was falling. And he himself could do nothing to stop it. So he watched Heero falling and hitting the ground, still shouting to get Heero out of his state. It was useless.  
  
"Heero!!! Heero, please what's wrong!?" Duo rushed to the fallen boy's side and watched in horror how Heeros eyes fell shut and the whole body went slack. "No no no, what's wrong, Heero?" Duo knelt down besides the blackened out boy. There was a sudden noise and seconds later, Trowa was standing in front of him, out of breath.  
  
"What happened? I've just heard you scream." Then he saw Heero lying on the floor. "What happened to him? Is he all right?" Worried, he quickly knelt down and checked if Heero was still breathing. Sighing in relief, he pulled back his fingers from Heeros throat. "Duo, I guess he's just knocked out then. He'll be okay. I'll get some salt from upstairs to get him awake." Trowa smiled before doing as he said, leaving Duo alone again with Heero and his thoughts.  
  
He had been overly worried about his 'friend'. Not that that was an abnormal thing, worry, but it was a different kind of worry than a worry about losing father or mother. It was the kind of worry you feel for . even closer person.  
  
His train of thoughts were stopped as he suddenly heard a scream from the top floor, followed by a thump. "Trowa, Quatre? You okay?" But there came no reply. An uneasy feeling began to spread in Duo. 'Not a good sign.' Carefully, so not to make any sounds, he went upstairs, unsure what would greet him. As he was farther upstairs, he noticed some rustling sounds and a few voices. Definitely not good. As he was closer to Heero's room, he could hear some of the talking from inside. And it made his blood turn cold and his anger rise. At the same time there was a little amount of fear in the back of his mind. Fear that they had been discovered.  
  
"You sure that's the right boy? He looks strange." It was a deep, male voice. "Why do you think that G wants them back? This one wasn't finished yet." Came the answer. Not finished yet? Duo felt his anger rise again. Trowa and Quatre had to undergo so much pain, they suffered so much, and now they weren't even finished with them!? Clenching his hands so not to punch against the walls he crept forward a bit and looked through the little gap between the slightly opened door and its frame.  
  
'Definitely Gs men' Duo noticed to himself. As he saw that one of them put Trowa over his shoulder, he noticed that Trowa did look very strange. 'He must have tried to change into Quatre again, probably so that his scream was louder, but than they stopped him in the middle.' Some of Trowas normally brown hair was blonde and the face was slightly more female-like, like Quatre.  
  
The men suddenly went to the door and Duo panicked downstairs. Crouching down besides the still unconscious Heero, he waited for the people to arrive. And just a few seconds afterwards they were standing in front of Heero, looking down. One pulled out a little plate-like thing in the form of a square and held it in front of him. "That's the other one. You, take him." That was enough for Duo. Not only did they want to capture Trowa, but if they got Heero, who knew what terrible things G could do to him.  
  
Before one of them could even touch Heero, Duo quickly put his whole Arm through the men's abdomen and turned a bit so that he could get to the next one as well. The two suddenly choked and started to pant as they felt their oxygen fading. But one of them, definitely the chief, quickly took out his gun and shot into nowhere - missing Duo very closely. That, of course, confused the boy and he let off the two men.  
  
"Listen, Project 0-2. We know that you are still here. We have been informed. So, attacking is useless. We might not see you, but we see your activities. And you haven't been built to be super flexible." The man stopped and grinned evilly. "You are still just some boy who is as woundable and as slow as any other one, so be careful what you are doing." Grinning widely, the man raised his gun again and aimed at Heero, shooting again and striping Heeros leg slightly. Duo's eyes widened in shock as he saw what they just did.  
  
"This is just a demonstration, boy. I don't fear to shoot anyone. I don't care really. If I am told to shoot a baby in the head, I'll do it." And the mans grin widened even more. 'Now what should I do? What can I do?!' Duo thought. The man sure wasn't told to kill Heero. If G wanted the boy, then he wanted him alive. And the brainless 'soldier' wouldn't do something he wasn't told to do. Right. Duo didn't knew the mans exact orders, but he knew G a hell lotta better than other people did. And he was pretty sure that they were something like 'Find 0-3 and 0-4, get the boy named Heero and kill 0-2 if he gets in the way.' So, Duo needed a plan. A good plan that wouldn't kill him. 'So, they will probably shoot besides every attacked man, because they think I am there.' And then Duo had an idea.  
  
"Just give up, boy. We're smarter, we're faster and we're more than you. Don't try to play hero. Heroes always die lonely." But Duo didn't listen to the stupid mans words but carefully took off his jacket and the shirt under it. He bound the jacket round his waist and tip-toed to one of the four guys. Without making any sounds at all, he quickly wound the, for other people invisible, shirt around the mans head and made a strong knot to secure the piece.  
  
The effect followed immediately for the guy started to choke and pant, and as Duo had thought, the chief quickly aimed at the place where Duo stood. But the boy was faster than the guy thought and while the gunshot fell, Duo had moved over to the next guy and fastened his jacket around the guys head. Both men unable to breathe, they struggled some more before the first one broke down. And ever so slowly, the shirt became visible again, making the chief wonder what exactly was going on.  
  
But when Duo moved over to the guy who held Trowa and began to touch through him, the chief didn't miss but hit Duo in the leg. A suppressed moan was heard and blood became visible on the floor, showing the chief that he had succeeded. Smirking widely, he ignored his dieing men and went over to where he was sure that Duo was. And indeed he was, for when he raised his gun again and moved it forward, he made contact with something firm and knowing Duo's size, he knew that the gun was now pressed to the projects forehead.  
  
"You, go on and bring that boy to G, and be quick about it. I will follow in just a minute. " The chief ordered the remaining guy and as fast as it had been said the guy was away. There was silence for some time and Duo felt as if his fastened heartbeat could be heard in the whole room. He didn't feel the pain of his leg anymore for all that mattered now was the gun pressed against his head. 'I don't want to die; I don't want to be killed like that.' These thoughts raced through his head as he heard a little sound from the gun, telling him that the guy now only needed to pull the trigger, and he would be dead. 'Heero, I'm so sorry, I couldn't be a friend to you, I couldn't safe you from these guys.' But then, there was a sudden question appearing, and he dared to try to find out.  
  
"Sir?" Duo asked weakly. The chief looked a bit confused for some seconds, but then he started laughing. "Sir, hu? You must be pretty scared of me. What do you want?" came the reply. That drove away Duo's fear a bit and he continued. "Well, normally people are allowed to have one last wish before they die, don't they? And I'd just like to ask one question." The man thought about it for a few seconds. Well, it couldn't hurt when the boy was going to die anyway, could it?  
  
"Okay, boy. What do you want to know?" And Duo didn't wait a second to ask. "How did you find us?" The man started laughing again. "Ha ha ha, you really thought that G wouldn't find you again? You thought that you could hide from the great G? Ahahahaha!!!!" Duo's anger rose again as he heard the guy laughing. "G is a genius in any way, boy. He has connections to the whole science scene all around the world. And he heard that, lately, there had been a boy asking loads of questions and getting loads of info about possible invisibility, the mixture of human anatomy with animalistic anatomy, hormones and the mixture of two humans into one. So, G knew that it could only be the boy who tried to cure his projects. " The guy stopped to laugh once more.  
  
"Curing the work of the great G!!! That's impossible. But the more information he got about the boy, the more interested he got. He was astounded that a boy of Heeros age was able to actually understand all these things. So he decided to find out where he lived and where his lab was. And voila, we found it." The man laughed again and Duo hated that laugh.  
  
"We will capture and bring back the 2 greatest works of G, kidnap one of the most brilliant young scientists, and I will get you out of the way, saying that it was an accident." The mans glance suddenly became ice-cold and the familiar feeling of fear came back to Duo. That meant that G hadn't told the guy to get him out of the way. That was absolutely not good. A soldier, brainless and doing whatever he's told BUT additionally loving it to kill others. He had to get that guy out of the way somehow!!!  
  
"So sad that I can't see your face right now. I love to see peoples faces full of fear, full of cold sweat and anxiety of what is going to come next." The chief licked his lips before pulling back his left shoulder so that he was standing sideward in front of Duo. "Say your last prayers, project 0-2." And then he pulled the trigger. Duo heard the shot, but he felt no pain. He didn't even feel the gun pressed to his head anymore. That's what people always say, that you can't feel the pain anymore when you're dieing. But he didn't fall, and he didn't feel weak. Was he already on his way to hell?  
  
A loud roar and a shout brought him back to the real world and he noticed that his bangs on the right side of his head were a bit strange looking. It was then that he noticed Wufei in front of him, busy with the chief. He quickly looked away from the mass of blood and body pieces lying across the floor. That meant he wasn't dead! Wufei had freed himself and jumped onto the guy before he could shoot Duo. So the shot missed him. Wufei saved his life. But where was Heero???  
  
Duo quickly noticed that the boy was still lying at the same place than before. Due to the noise Wufei was making while eating parts of the fallen man, Heero slowly woke up again and immediately screamed as he saw the bloody mess in front of him. Moreover, the cold, shocked eyes of the chief were staring at him.  
  
The scream, however, distracted Wufei and he lifted his bloody snout, staring at the source of the scream. And like before, the former boy quickly let go off his bait and moved over to Heero. "Wufei!!" It was Duos voice that interfered. And to Heeros surprise, Wufei turned around to look at Duo. They stared at each other for some seconds before Wufei growled loudly and jumped through the next best window, running away into the darkness of the night, leaving Duo alone with one confused and shocked Heero and three dead bodies, one of them completely turned inside out and torn into pieces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look at this." Duo shook his head as he eyed the broken bars of Wufei's cage. After the incident with Wufei, Heero had taken care of Duo's wound and bound a stable ribbon around Duo and the two wooden pieces to the left and right of the boy's leg.  
  
"Someone except for G must have known that we are here. But why." The project was so confused why someone would let Wufei free. What for? "Why does anyone want Wufei to be free?" Heero finished the sentence that Duo began. The braided boy looked at Heero and bowed his head, sighing. "Yes." He stood up and went out of the room, into the direction of the kitchen. Heero followed him quickly.  
  
"This makes no sense, not at all. And now we're all alone as well. If G decides to attack again, we will be helpless. I can't touch you in case you faint again and you can't do too much." But he shouldn't have said that. "What do you mean by that? I'm not a weakling, Duo! I can defend myself. " "Can you?" Duo suddenly stopped walking to look back at Heero. Seriousness was in those eyes, in both of them.  
  
"Heero, I'm not saying this to hurt you or anything. But it is a fact that you have been a studying type for all your life. You have no idea how these fights work. You've never killed someone before. You don't know how it is." Duo's voice faded as he thought of his last two kills. Suffocating, one of the most horrible ways to die.  
  
"But I'm not a baby, Duo!!" Heero shouted. The braided boy's eyes softened and he gave a weak reply. "No, you're a scientist." The talk was stopped by a noise from the entry hall. Both boys looked at each other confused before going into the direction of the sound. The scene that greeted them was no fun.  
  
"What!?" Heero couldn't believe his eyes. There was the chief, standing in the middle of the room. You could see his heart hanging in his rib cage somehow, but it didn't beat. The guy had the same cold, icy stare than before and every single part of him looked pretty dead. And yet he stood there, stood in the middle of the room!!!  
  
"Duo, what's going on here?!" Heero asked shocked. He was used to gory stuff, but this bet even his knowledge and fantasies. "I have not the slightest idea. But get a knife or something, some sort of weapon, quickly!" Heero did as he was told to and rushed into the kitchen. Duo in the meantime looked at the creature in front of him and thought how they could beat it. It, or better to say he, was dead. Walking or not, this couldn't have been if it would have been a normal person. So he decided to try something.  
  
"Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" The answer was a snarl-like sound. "Whhhhattttt.. Hnnnnn.." "Sir, you do realize you're dead, do you?" "Whatttt are you nnnnnn talking abouttttt, boooyyyyy?" "You are dead, as dead as your two comrades." "What do you mean by that??" "How can you still be walking when you are not alive anymore?" The living dead laughed again, the bitter laugh Duo had learned to hate quickly.  
  
"Nnnnnn, idiot. How can onnnne be walking when he's dead already?" Short Silence. "Of course when he has the great G as his boss. He nnnnnn gave me the honour of being one of his test objects for his immortality drink." Immortality drink? Duo remembered. When he was still at G's lab, he had heard of some people who had been tested with the drink, but they had died miserably. It seemed that G had been able to make it work. But that meant that he was in great problems. How could you kill someone who was immortal?  
  
At least Heero came back in that moment so that Duo could try to make the thing unmoveable. "Heero, you take the knife. I'll try if my ability helps anything. If it doesn't, then I will run away and you throw the knife into my direction so that I can take it and try to stab him. If it doesn't work then at least he can't see me." Heero just nodded quickly before concentrating on the living dead.  
  
"So, you are immortal, hu? Neat trick. But I don't think that you are invincible." And with that, Duo rushed forward and put both hands into the remaining flesh of the guy. That was the throat. And it worked. The thing started to choke and pant, and Duo had a triumphant smile on his face as it stared right into his face. 'Wait a minute' Duo thought. 'Why is he staring at me? He can't see me, can he?' The question was answered a second later when the thing took Duo's hands off him and threw the boy through the whole room. Duo hit the wall and a cracking sound was heard - probably the boy's stabilizers on his leg.  
  
"Duo!" Heero screamed in shock. He wanted to run to the fallen boy, but the living dead went in between and blocked Heero's way. To everyone's surprise, Heero just took the knife and hit the things leg as hard as possible, breaking it. The chief of course fell due to the missing leg but immediately grabbed for Heeros passing leg. Heero noticed the weight on his right leg, but didn't care really and chopped off the hand. He then rushed over to Duo.  
  
"Duo!! Are you okay? Say something!" The boy didn't react, being completely knocked out. Panicked, Heero quickly grabbed the boy's wrist and put his middle and index finger onto it. He sighed in relief as he noticed that Duo wasn't dead. Turning around again, he took the knife and looked at the living dead who just tried to stand up again. "Okay, now to you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the meantime, somewhere in the underground in a pitch-dark room.  
  
"Are you sure this was a good idea?"  
  
"Of course, he will help us to complete the mission."  
  
"And what if he doesn't agree with Kai's suggestion?"  
  
"..Then we will have to kill him."  
  
The squeaking of an opened door interfered with the talk between the two shadows. A person came out and went over to the two others.  
  
"And? What did he say?" There was silence for a few seconds before the answer came.  
  
"Wufei Chang or project 0-5 is on our side now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Heeros House  
  
"Ouch." Duo winced as a big ice pack was pressed against the back of his head. Heero looked a bit annoyed for Duo was mewling and wincing every other second. "Oh, brave warrior, could you please shut up?" the other boys reaction was just the sticking-out of his tongue. "Oh, brave scientist, I am sorry. Please take my honest apologize and forgive my stupidity." "Stupidity?" Heero raised an eyebrow and Duo just looked away, blushing.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean." "No, I don't." "Heeeeeero." Said boy just grinned as he moved over to the sink to wash away the blood from the knife. That reminded Duo of something.  
  
"Heero, tell me again, how did you manage to beat that thing?" Feeling himself honoured with the question, Heero smiled broadly as he told his story once more. "Well, you see, as a scientist, I know something about biology and human anatomy as well. And I remembered that cells don't like to be frozen because it destroys their structure completely. So I took the fire extinguisher and froze the thing as good as possible." That seemed quite logic and scientific to everyone. But the good part was about to come.  
  
"Then I put him in a bag and hit him long enough so that he was only a munch of little pieces. And then I burned him so that only his ashes remained." Grinning and satisfied, he ended his little speech. And Duo just shook his head in amusement once more. Heero Yuy, the great zombie-into- pieces-hitting scientist.  
  
"Maybe you should try to get a resolution to our problem like that. Nevertheless, I am going to sleep now. G won't attack again until tomorrow and I'm fucking tired." With that, Duo limped forward and into Heeros room upstairs, leaving the other boy with his thoughts. And Heero now only had one thought: To ask or not to ask, that was the question.  
  
He didn't think for long and quickly left the house, shutting the door loud enough for Duo to hear. "Heero? Where are you going?" But he shrugged and left it. Heero probably just wanted to go round the house once or something. Or he was probably on the way to bring the dead bodies to some place where no one would find them. Who knew, who cared. Duo was too tired to think of it and continued his way upstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero! What are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb anyone. It's just that I really need to talk to my mother, and I really need to talk to her now. It can't wait. " The Nurse looked into Heeros serious eyes, she had never seen the boy this tensed up. So she slowly agreed. "But don't wake up the other patients in the house." Happily, Heero nodded and rushed to the room where his mother was in. He opened the door carefully and switched on the light. Luckily, his mums roommates were heavy sleepers, so they didn't notice that Heero was coming in.  
  
"Mother?" he asked quietly as he walked across the room. And since his mother always had a bad sleep, she woke up by the call of her name. "Heero?" She turned around and stared as she saw her son. "Heero, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Mother, I need to talk to you. Could you come outside with me?" Without thinking, she nodded and took her dressing gown, throwing it over. After she had left the room, Heero closed the door again. "So what is so urgent that you visit me in the middle of the night?" Heero looked around before answering.  
  
"I have a great problem, but I need to talk to you privately. Where can we talk so that no one will disturb us or listen?" His mother yawned once. "Pretty everywhere, there's not one single ass awake right now. But come with me." She led him to a room at the end of the corridor and opened the door. It was a very small room with just two stairs and a table. Heero looked around, wondering.  
  
"What is this here?" His mum grinned. "It has been the psychiatrists room but since none of us old women wanted to talk to some stranger about our most private problems, he gave up and this room was declared unused. Pretty everyone can sit here if he wants to." Heero nodded.  
  
"So, what is so urgent then?" Both of them sat down while Heero was thinking how to explain all this. "Well, it is like that: You know about my invisible friend, the one I told you about?" "Of course I do." "Okay, then listen: he's not the only one who is so strange. Lately, he brought some of his friends home to my place. They are all very weird. One is some kind of beast-like thing and the other one is two persons in one. I've promised Duo to do everything to help him, but I am not good enough to help. I don't know enough of this." Heero bowed his head at the end of the sentence.  
  
"That is bad, boy. Especially, who would do something like that to other people?" His mother asked. "Well, that's the point, mum. The only person who was able to do this is the only person who will be able to cure them is the doc that invented these experiments. But he is a bad guy and Duo hates him with all his guts. I don't know what to do, mother. " Heero bowed his head again and a single tear dropped down onto his hand.  
  
"Well, Heero, you are visiting the wrong person then." His mother stated calm. Heero looked up in shock at the words of his mother. "But, but." "No but, Heero. I might be your mother, but I can't make any decision for you. I can only tell you that you must decide of your own what's more important to you." Heero nodded. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Well then, go home, sleep over it once more and then decide. I am sure that you will do the right thing." She smiled before hugging her son. "Now go, Heero, or I'll have to call the nurse to kick you out." The boy grinned weakly before standing up and opening the door for his mum. "I'll leave you now, then. Sleep well, mother." "You too!" And with that, Heero went out of the house again, thinking of another destination he had to go to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And he arrived there about half an hour later. Careful not to make any sounds, he walked through the lines of gravestones that were standing on the cemetery. He was looking around so to find the one stone he was looking for. And it took him about 10 more minutes before he finally found it. The grave of his father.  
  
Heero kneeled down in front of the grave and quickly touched his forehead, breast, right and then left shoulder with his fingers before folding them in front of his face. "Father, no matter what had happened in the past, I am here to ask you a question. I don't know what I should do, and since mother can't help me, you're the only person left to ask." Heero sighed deeply before continuing. "I know that you can't answer me anymore, but I believe that you can hear me up there. If there's any chance, then please give me some sort of sign so that I know what to do. " Heero closed his eyes and started to wait.  
  
Nothing happened for another 15 minutes and the boy didn't move a muscle in all that time. But then he opened his eyes again to see if anything had happened, and as he noticed that nothing had changed, he broke out into tears and threw himself onto the grave.  
  
"Oh, oh why can't you help me? I don't know what to do, father, I don't know what the right and what the wrong way is. Why won't you tell me?" He started sobbing uncontrollable. Suddenly, thunder was heard and Heero looked up in the sky. It was dark and cloudy; he didn't notice it before. With the next thunder, rain suddenly began to fall and quickly wetted Heeros cloth. But Heero ignored everything and just lay on his father's grave, lost in thoughts.  
  
Until the next lightning bolt shot right into the tree in front of him. Shocked, he bolted up and ran away from the now falling tree as quickly as possible. The tree fell right onto his father's grave and smacked the gravestone. The tree itself burned and made a small fire that was quickly disappearing due to the rain. Heero thought of it for a while and believed that he found out what god/ his father, whoever, wanted to show him. So he started his way,the way of which he thought that it was the right one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] I don't know how many of you are British, as far as I know is 'loo' a very slangy word for toilet/bathroom.  
  
PHEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!! Okay, guys, that was it for now. This super-long chapter ( note: I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written except for my one-shot and the two-shot) is some kind of apologize for letting all of you wait for so long. I hope you've liked it and don't worry, it won't take me another month to make the next chappie (although it might take some while since I have all of my tests coming right now.). I hope you have enjoyed it and I hope that some of you will review it so that I know what you thought of it. Soo, byebye for now!!!  
  
cP 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Better late than never... I'm really so sorry, I guess I've let you all down lately. But my muses just didn't decide to be nice to me lately.. my mums a pest again, my teachers hate me, my quails need females. *mowlmowl* that drives the muses away and pisses them off. sorry guys. I'll probably just stop writing anyway. Its my own fault that no one is reading my stuff anymore. and that's why I wanna stop. I'll try to finish the invisible man in no more than 2 chapters or three. Maybe I'll try to finish the maid and Gladiators aswell. But no more new stories after that. Yeah.. just.. read the story and enjoy..  
  
cP  
  
The invisible man 8  
  
Until the next lightning bolt shot right into the tree in front of him. Shocked, he bolted up and ran away from the now falling tree as quickly as possible. The tree fell right onto his father's grave and smacked the gravestone. The tree itself burned and made a small fire that was quickly disappearing due to the rain. Heero thought of it for a while and believed that he found out what god/ his father, whoever, wanted to show him. So he started his way,the way of which he thought that it was the right one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Heeros room  
  
Duo was sitting on the bed, not able to find any sleep. He was dead tired, but sleep wouldn't come to him. Where was Heero? He looked at his clock again. It had been 2 hours since Heero left so quickly. Taking a walk doesn't take you 2 hours, does it? He looked at the clock again. 1 more minute. Just where was the guy?`  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the meantime in the underground base  
  
"0-5?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Look at this." Wufei moved over to one of his new comrades who pointed at the map on the wall.  
  
"This is where we can enter, and these two halls here are our main targets. They can't be left alive. If G unleashes them, we're all finished. "  
  
"And how shall we find them?" Wufei asked, a slight growl in his voice.  
  
"We have this new technology, just out of the lab. I can assure you that it works."  
  
Wufei nodded before his comrade continued explaining, pointing at the map and facing him every other second to be sure he understood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in the streets, Heero was walking. The boy was partly confused, partly still fighting with himself. Should he really do it? He couldn't, no. Heero stopped walking. Right, he couldn't do it. But then he went on again. He had to do it. But how to find? That question was answered by some approaching sounds, like something gliding over the floor, and as he turned around, something heavy was smacked against the back of his head, and he fell into darkness again.  
  
The person over him covered in a black coat just smiled wickedly, wagging its green tail. "Hehe. I caught you. I did it all alone. G will praiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssee me, and me alone.I will be hisssssssssssss only favourite projecccct." Still grinning, the project picked up Heero and loaded him over his right shoulder before going on in a very strange way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damnit, this drives me nuts!!" Duo cursed while smacking his fist into the pillow. "Trowa's gone, Wufei's gone, and I have no idea where Heero is!" Snorting aloud, he sat down on the bed again and sighed deeply. Just where could the boy be?  
  
He wasn't captured by G, that's for sure. But then Duo stopped in his thoughts. And why shouldn't he? G wasn't to be underestimated. What if he had found Heero while the boy was walking back home? Yes.. what if G found him and took him into the base? Duo shuddered at that thought. What G could do to him!! With Heero as a great scientist at his side G could do so much damage to everyone! And what if Heero. Duo's eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, as if someone bit him, the boy jumped up and ran out of the house and into the rain, ignoring his hurting leg. He was too angry to care.  
  
"Heero, you idiot! " The braided boy screamed into the rain. "If you did what I think that you did, then you'll better have a very good excuse or I will kill you with my own freaking hands!!!" Angry, he continued running into the direction of the building he hated most.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out, or looked down on, just do your best, do everything you can, and don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away." Quatres voice could be heard in the corridors. The boy himself sat in his cell, beaten up and bleeding.  
  
"It just takes sometime, little girl, in the middle up the ride, everything's gonna be just fine, everything's gonna be all right." Then he stopped singing and smiled sadly. "But , nothing's gonna be alright now, right?" He changed into Trowa who had the same sad smile on his face. "No, everything's done, everything's wrong. Wufei is dead already, I'm sure about that." The blonde boy appeared again and continued thinking aloud. "And considering the shouts and the talking and gossiping, then Heero's in G's hands now." A tear rolled down the boy's cheek.  
  
"And Duo.. Duo's lost. He's . helpless. And all alone against a whole troop of killers. " The blonde boy suppressed a sob. "God, if you really exist, then please save our friend from the fangs of the devil. Almighty, I beg of you, safe him and the poor soul of Heero Yuy, the only boy besides our comrade who tried to help us. Please, god."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo was standing in front of the building, seeing no sense in hiding or sneaking in. He was too angry to be careful. So he just walked to a big, metal door and - knocked. A mumble from the inside was heard. "Who are you at this time?" The boy just grinned. "Pizza service!" To his surprise, the door was really opened and surprised faces looked out into the rain.  
  
"Tnepres, are you back already?" The guard asked, but immediately started choking and gasping for breath as Duo held his arm deeply into the man's chest. "No, Terpes isn't back yet. But I'm here, replacing him!" The man fell down with a shocked face and Duo just had enough time to duck from bullets being shot at him.  
  
"It's 0-2!!! 0-2 is heeeeeeeee-!!!!!" The guard was caught off by Duo's hands on his throat. "Yes, they'll notice that soon enough." He quickly dropped the guy and ran to the other two in the entrance hall, quickly knocking them out with his power. Then he went back to the screamer and kneeled down.  
  
"Listen, and listen closely. I'll only suggest this one time. Either you'll follow your friends into judgement land", he made his point with gripping the guy's neck tightly," or you'll cooperate with me. " The guard quickly nodded and Duo smirked, leaving the man his air to breathe. "Very, very good boy. Now listen, I want you to tell me if G has Heero and if he does, then where he is." The guard nodded again and Duo's smirk widened. "Very well."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the same time, in a dark room. A few candles on the wall lit up the sides of the room, but it wasn't enough to see anything at all. Heero was lying in a corner, knocked out. A small stone flew through the air and hit Heero on the head, waking up the boy.  
  
"Uhh, where am I?" Heero asked himself while rubbing his head. "Ouch." He suddenly froze as he heard a deep, evil laugh. "Ahahahahaa, oh sssssssilly boy. Where elsssse should you be than here with me, in G'ssssss very ssssssecret and very ssssssstrong labbbbboratory. " Before he had time to understand these words, he felt himself being pulled up by the collar and stared into two yellow eyes. And a cobra's face.  
  
"Uah!!!" The boy tried to back away, but the creature held him in a firm grip. "Nah, nah, what a bad boy, trying to run away. I want to talk to you." Heero suddenly felt something cold winding up his legs, and before he knew it, the strange thing in front of him had its tail around Heero's body. Just the shoulders and the head were free now.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked, overriding the fear in his voice. But the creature just laughed coldly. "I am the besssst thing that could happen to you, my little Hee-boy." The creature grinned and licked Heero's face with a thin tongue. "If it wasssssssn't mastersssssss wish that you should be brought to him alivvvve, then I'd eat you up, you look so delicious." To make its point, the snake opened his mouth a bit to reveal very sharp and poisonous fangs. "I'd bite you, slowly and painful, and then wait for the poison to work and kill you slowly. Ohh, and then I'd have you beg me for the potion to heal you." The creature smiled wickedly. "Then, I'd slowly lick you from head to toe and then I'd start with your feet and swallow your whole body." The thing smiled again before there was a shot heard, and Heero stared in shock at the - brain in front of him.  
  
"Uwwaaaaa!!!!" The boy screamed, having some of the creatures head on his face. He suddenly felt the little parts moving, and to his utter and complete shock, the Head of the creature re-formed itsself and grunting, the snake dropped Heero and moved over to the person with the gun. Due to the bad light, the serpant didn't see the person in front of it, but as soon as he cleared his voice, the creature widened its eyes and bowed down.  
  
"I'm sssssso ssssssorrry, master, I ddidnt know it wassss you." G just looked down at the bowing thing and went on to Heero. "Hello, Heero. I'm sorry that my servant scared you. He's quite new to the business and doesn't know the rules too well. But, let me introduce myself." G put the gun into the left pocket of his coat; then he held out his right hand and smiled. "I am Dr. G, genius of the science scene and father, in some way, of the projects you had hidden in your house for some time."  
  
Heeros eyes widened in shock as G said the last few words. As if answering his thoughts, G spoke up. "Yes, Heero, I knew where they were, all the time. But I had no real use for them anymore for my new production of soldier is finished already." G cleared his throat once more before continuing. "This rotten boy, Duo as you call him, is nothing more than a prototype, useless because he has too many weaknesses. But the new series is perfect. And overrides 0-2's old mistakes. "  
  
"And why," Heero interrupted the scientist, "have you brought me here? Duo is at my house, and I won't help you, no matter what." G suddenly smirked as he heard the boy's words. "Theeeehehe, do you really think what you just said? Do you. believe it? Really?" Heero stared at the man in front of him confused, not knowing what to think of it. Then he widened his eyes as understanding came to him. "Yes, my boy, Duo is here. He might think that the neat trick works, but while he has been absent, I've made some modifications in the system. He is no longer invisible for any eye inside this building."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre was leaning against the wall in his cell, sobbing and panting. His left shoulder was bleeding badly through the fingers of the right hand he'd pressed against the wound. A guard looked at the boy and smirked. "Silly boy, this electric field is even stronger than before - and better. Neat tricks like the last time won't work again." Then the guard left, leaving Quatre alone to suffer.  
  
The blonde boy smiled bitter, sweat dripping down from his forehead. "This is bad. who would have thought that it could end like this." He then raised his right hand and took a small stone that was lying on the floor. The blonde boy looked at it for a few seconds before raising his arm to throw it - but thought otherwise. Quatre lay down and started to draw on the floor. He was humming some melody to it while his hand moved busily over the cold stone floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Out of the way! I have a message for G!" The guard ran through the corridors, closely followed by Duo who made a serious face. Heero, you will have to have a really, really good excuse for all of this, he thought while following the guard. The other soldiers were staring at their comrade as he ran through the corridors with the missing project 0-2 behind him. As one wanted to raise his gun, the guard quickly made a little movement of his hand and the other put his gun back. Sadly, Duo didn't see that or he could have understood what was going on.  
  
After a few more minutes of running through the corridors, they arrived at a dark, metallic door. A little console with numbers on it was to the left of the door. The guard quickly typed in the code and the door opened. The man looked at Duo who stood a bit away from the door. As the man gestured for Duo to come over, the boy did that, but he looked around carefully so not to cause any attention.  
  
"And this is the room?" he asked as he stood beside the guard. "Of course it is. Do you think I'd lie?" The man asked innocently. Duo looked at the man for some minutes before he quickly threw him in. "If there's nothing in there, then you won't have to worry." The project smirked as he heard screams and shouts from inside. After a short time, there was nothing else heard but silence. Duo nodded to himself and turned around to leave as something caught his ankle and pulled him inside. The door automatically shut behind him.  
  
"Uah!!" He was pulled over the floor for some more meters before he was smacked against a wall. It wasn't only his ribs that suddenly hurt but his leg started to feel injured again, and god did it hurt. "Hgn." Duo clenched his teeth and held his leg tightly, trying to suppress his moans of pain. As he could think clearly again, he tried to look around, but it was pitch- dark. Suddenly, the boy smiled.  
  
"Okay, whoever you are, you can come out now, I wont run away or anything." Silence followed. Duo waited for a few more minutes before trying to stand up. He managed to do so, barely. As soon as he leaned against the wall however, something was around his ankle again and once again he was pulled over the floor until he hit the next wall. A groan escaped his mouth and he clutched his ribs tightly, trying to stop the pain somehow. But there was not much time before the attacker pulled again. This time, over something sharp on the floor, and Duo screamed as he felt parts of his skin sliced open and blood dripping out. Then he hit the wall again. The attacker left his ankle and a few lights on the wall were lit up.  
  
"Ohh." Duo groaned as he put his left hand onto the wound on his chest. He ignored the big cut in his face which barely missed his eye. Panting heavily, he swallowed and spoke with the loudest voice he managed to bring out. "Hey!!!!! Listen, you coward. I don't know who or what you are. But stop playing hide and seek and face me, man to man!!" A slight laugh was heard before Duo could see a light shadow in the dim light.  
  
"Why man to man? I'm neither a man, nor a male. But I guess it shouldn't interest you anyway. " The thing came closer and Duo saw that it was - basically - a female, with loads of scales over the whole body. Only that the head looked really weird, having a greenish colour, and so did the long tail that was pulled behind the creature. "My brother sure has his fun now with your friend, or one of them anyway. Now I'm here to play with you, sweetie." The thing finally reached Duo and kneeled down to look into Duo's face.  
  
"Ohh, you look really delicious. I think I'll have some fun with you before I hurt you even more. " The thing breathed in to smell Duo. "I'll bring you even more pain afterwards," it smirked. Then it pulled Duo up a bit and laid his head onto its breast. Then it wound its tail around Duo's legs so that the boy couldn't run away. Not that Duo could have done that anyway, he was too finished and had a monstrous headache, apart from the horrible pain of his ribs and the cut. As he lay there, all you could hear was his heavy breathing and a light sound of the creature's hand stroking over Duo's hair. "You will stay here for some time, right? My name is Drazil, by the way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the meantime, Heero had been brought into one of G's lab rooms. Although it was an enemy, Heero couldn't suppress his astounded face as he looked over all the different glasses, fluids and the big main computer which showed a genetic analyze of one project. Heero suddenly started staring as he realized that it was actually Duo on the screen. G noticed the shock on Heeros face and his smile widened.  
  
"Yes, boy, this is how Duo was built, how we made him invisible and what we did to give him the power of death." Heero went closer to the screen, totally fascinated by all the data. As he read through it just one time, he suddenly understood everything. Just why couldn't he come behind that secret himself?? It was a very simple trick, and yet, he had overseen it. G seemed to know what was going on inside of Heero.  
  
"Well, Heero, sometimes the most complicated things are so easy." The doctor smiled, but it was not an evil smirk, but an honest smile. Heero looked at the scientist, somehow confused as he saw the smile. "Why are you smiling?" Heero asked, not noticing that he'd said what he'd thought. But G just answered the question anyway. "You are just so like me, Heero. When I was young, I was just as interested in science like you are now. And I didn't loose any of the fascination. Science is my life." Heero listened to the man, not quite understanding what he wanted to tell Heero.  
  
"You know, I grew up in a country where there was war. I think Duo told you why I'm doing all this, now did he?" Heero nodded, remembering Duo's storytelling. Sadly, all of it had been plain reality. "You know, Heero. Nothing's as it seems, not really. I am acting like the crazy scientist so that people don't get too close to me. I'm keeping them under my order so that they respect me. But in reality, I just want to end the pain in my home country. That's why I'm doing all this, that is the real reason, Heero."  
  
Heero just stared at the man who he'd thought of as a devilish person. But now he didn't seem like that anymore. The "evil doctor" suddenly seemed just like a crying kid, a broken heart. "But you know how much pain you're doing to my friends, do you?" G nodded. "I know, kid. But I will, no, I have to fulfil my message, and even if it means that innocent people suffer for it, it I for a good thing. Single person's deaths save a whole nation. Isn't that worth it?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre, in the meantime, was still drawing on the floor. But now the various lines and curves began to make sense - he was drawing angel wings. "Look at this, isn't it pretty?" He changed and Trowa looked over the unfinished masterpiece. "Yes, very pretty." Then Quatre re-appeared and continued drawing. He was nearly finished with both of them as a guard suddenly approached the cell.  
  
"0-3, come with me." The man then shut off the field and put handcuffs around the boy's wrists. But Quatre didn't move from where he was sitting on the floor. "Hey, move!" The guard pulled at the chain connected to the handcuffs, but that only resulted in cutting into the boy's flesh with the cuffs. A few droplets of blood fell onto the wings and the boy's eyes widened.  
  
"You. have destroyed my masterpiece." The man only had enough time to question himself before Quatre suddenly punched hard into the guard's stomach. He widened his eyes, and they seemed to get even wider as an awful sound echoed through the cell and a quite large amount of blood fell onto the floor as Quatre's hand came out from the man's back. Quatre pulled back his arm and let the man drop onto the floor, smirking evil.  
  
"Haha. finally, I have awakened." He murmured before walking on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, everyone ready? Everyone packed?" The chief of the operation asked as he looked over his men. Right at the front was Wufei - wearing a bullet- proof jacket with a red stripe from the right shoulder to the left side, protectors on his legs and arms and a helmet as well as some kind of sunglasses and a gun. The rest of the troop was looking alike.  
  
"Yes sir!" The group answered before they formed a few smaller groups. "Okay then. As soon as we start the operation, every group is on its own. Wufei, I and the Alpha-Team will get to the first room, the Beta's and Gammas will take care of the second room, and the rest will secure our positions inside of the lab." Everyone nodded and with that, they quickly ran into different directions. Wufei just looked at the chief once more before nodding as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmmmmmhhh, Duo, you bad, bad boy." Drazil groaned as Duo pulled back from a long kiss. His eyes were blank and the expression on his face neutral. "Mmmh, humans are really easy to control." The creature smirked as she rose from Duo's lap. "Now pull up your pants and follow me, sweetie." Duo obeyed, not able to struggle anyway. Drazil walked over to a shelf with various bottles and picked up one with a golden liquid. Duo followed and just looked somewhere, being completely under Drazil's control.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" She asked while holding up the bottle. Duo just shook his head slightly while staring at the floor. The female put her arm around Duo and pressed him against her breast, speaking up in her sweetest voice.  
  
"This, my dear friend, is a potion that will make you completely mine. The potion you drank before will only make you unwilling temporary. But with this bottle, you will be mine, forever and always. And you want that, don't you?" Duo just nodded weakly. Drazil smirked. "Of course you want this, my boy." She opened the bottle and looked at the golden potion inside of it once more. Then, grinning, she took it and put the opening against Duo's bottom lip. "Now be a nice boy and drink this.."  
  
'Drink, boy, and be mine. I will not give you to G. You're mine. You're just too damn pretty to be human. Yes, you will be my slave from now on, obeying to my every wish. Why kill someone like you? That'd be a waste of sexiness. ' She continued to think like that while the liquid slowly made its way towards the opening of the bottle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was still staring at G, thinking about everything. Then it burst out of him. "But you don't have the right to decide over other people's life like this! You can't just say 'okay, I'm the great saviour, so be nice and obey and let me kill you!!' You can't just take away Duo's life like that." Heero suddenly stopped over his own words. Now where did that came from? G just smiled over the boy's anger. "Calm down, I know that you can't understand me. No one does. But you didn't go through everything I did. You haven't seen all those dead bodies and you haven't heard the screams."  
  
"But I've felt all the pain. Maybe it wasn't the same, but I've suffered too. Until Duo came into my life, it had been an endless torture. " G was astounded at the boy's answer. "But that doesn't give me the right to go around and kill every couple who mistreat their child." At that sentence, the older scientist was completely silent, thinking over everything. Was the boy right? Had he been wrong all the time?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, cliffyhangar, I know. but I don't have the feeling that ANYONE'S reading it anymore anyway, so it doesn't matter. just. if theres just. one reader out there, I'd beg of you to REVIEW!!!. This is one of my last chapters anyway, ne? So, please, lighten up my otherwise dark days with your comments on this piece of chappie. Please?  
  
cP 


	9. Chapter 9

Whoo... I wouldn't have thought that anyone would review. but there they were. thank you guys!!! :]. *coughs* I might be ill but I want to finish the creepy story as soon as possible to have my "retirement" as a fanfic writer. Long blabla, no sense at all, just enjoy the story! *sneeeeeeeeeeeze* oii. why do I always have to get sick during summer?  
  
cP  
  
Back in the dark chamber. Drazil was holding Duo, The fluid coming nearer and nearer the opening. "Just a few more seconds and you will be mine." The golden substance was touching Duo's bottom lip now. Drazil's smirk widened. "Yes, drink, drink, drink!!!" She tilted the bottle so that the fluid was rinsing out quicker, right into Duo's mouth. As soon as the bottle was empty, she pushed Duo's head back so that he really swallowed the stuff. After he'd gulped once, Drazil's smirk widened and she started to laugh.  
  
"Haha!! Oh, if only G could see me now!!! Me, being "just" a silly little project, able to control another project!! And I did it all by myself!" She continued laughing until a slap was delivered to her face. She quickly balanced herself after the hard blow and glared into the direction of the attack. But her gaze changed from angry o annoyed as she recognized the person.  
  
"Tnepres." She growled as the big snake approached her. "What are you doing here? You have your own room. Go away." But the other project didn't make any move to leave. Drazil quickly got annoyed and swung her tail to hit her brother, but he dodged the attack.  
  
"G wants to see you. I was on my way to him before he told me to get you too. And before that you should go to the big training hall and check if the I.M [1] are all ready and okay." Drazil growled loudly and tried to bite her brother in the arm, but Tnepres was quicker and moved out of the way, leaving her to fall down. "Hurry up and stop playing around with 0-2. You should bring him to our master, btw." With that, the snake opened the door and left it open as he moved out of the room.  
  
The lizard lady glared after her brother and smacked her fist into the wall. "Bring 0-2 to G. Fuck you, Tnepres!!! He's mine, and mine alone." She smirked before walking over to the unwilling boy, kissing him. "Duo, we will have some more fun together, so lie down." She demanded and Duo followed her orders.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the lab room, G and Heero were facing each other, not saying a word; until Heero finally had enough courage to speak again. "And. you really ordered to get Duo here?" They've had talked about G's reasons again and about what Duo meant to Heero.  
  
G nodded. "I told my most trustful child to get him here." Heero suddenly made a surprised face over the word child. "Child?" G nodded again. "For me, each of these projects is a child to me. I have collected them from the streets, and I have changed them into what they are now. So, I too carry the responsibility for every single one of them." Heero nodded this time. That was a real scientists way of thinking. He remembered that, when he'd first mixed two different plants which couldn't be mixed normally, and he'd gotten a new breed out of it, he was really feeling like a father, or a mother, and he was very proud. And when the plant had died later, he was very sad and made a little gravestone for her. He could, too, remember, that everyone in the lab had laughed at him.  
  
"Heero?" The boy was pulled out of his thoughts. "Hm?" G looked at him seriously. "You know, I am already very old. I would like to fulfil my mission before I die. But, would you do me a big favour after I've died?" Heero stared at the doc as he explained what he wanted from Heero.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stop him!!!"  
  
"Get more soldiers down here!!!"  
  
"It's too late!! He can't be stopped anymore!!! RUN!!!!!"  
  
Chaos. Guards and soldiers were running away from the glowing boy walking down the corridor. He wasn't quite visible due to a large amount of dust and smoke, but as he came out of the cloud, no one was sure just what it was. It had been Quatre, that was clearly visible since it was still his body and his head - but there was a second head, too, growing out of the boy's throat. And it just looked too much like Trowa. While Trowa's face had no expression, Quatre grinned evilly, blood running down from the left corner of his mouth.  
  
"Yes, run, you silly little humans, you have n o t a s i n g l e c h a n c e a g a i n s t me." He smirked before closing his eyes and jumping forward, right in front of one running guard. The man had just enough time to scream before Quatre rammed his elbow through the guy's stomach. He spat out some blood before falling down, creating a small puddle of blood. Quatre grinned as he seemed to teleport himself in front of another man. He rammed his hand through the man's throat and laughed out cruelly as the man's blood hit his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God, just look at all these soldiers!!!" Wufei growled aloud as he looked through a little window into the big training hall with probably thousands of I.M. He and the chief had taken the way through the air system, sneaking over one of the two halls which were their targets. "What can we do to stop them?! They are too many!" The project continued. The chief busily typed on a little laptop while listening to Wufei's talking. "Just a few more minutes, Wufei, I'm currently hacking into G's computer system, trying to find out their weakness." That soothed Wufei a bit and he leaned against a wall.  
  
"I can only hope that our men were able to secure their positions. Otherwise we'll have some problems retreating again." The chief noted while typing. Wufei looked out of the window again, shaking his head in disbelief. 'They will kill us.' Then, a strange sound caught his attention. The chief didn't seem to hear it, but Wufei's ears were sharp enough to hear it. He couldn't identify it, but at the next second, hundreds of little black creatures ran around the corner of the pipe they were sitting in right now.  
  
"Damn. " Wufei whispered before putting his claws on the chiefs shoulders, just early enough before the creatures pushed them out of the window. Some fell after them, making a squashing sound as they died at the impact with the floor, just a few seconds before Wufei hit the ground and an awful sound of breaking bones was heard. The chief was on top of Wufei, and as he opened his eyes, he noticed that they were in some kind of trouble since they were completely surrounded by I.M.  
  
"This. is not good.." He whispered before they came closer and closer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" G shouted as a bleeding guard reported him what was going on. "I'm sorry, sir, but we can't stop 0-3." The man then blackened out and fell down. G gritted his teeth and quickly went over to his computer, looking for Quatres and Trowas data. Heero walked over to the other scientist and read through the data as soon as it was popped up. "This is bad." G murmured. Heero nodded to himself as he looked at the screen. "But it's not a big problem really." He commented, pointing at some weird numbers and signs. "See this? Due to the time the union had been lasting, this gene and this molecule structure dissolved completely. But on the other hand, these cells have changed. Now if we get to change these cells in the other way, and then we must add a certain amount of proteins and maybe a few other things as well, and that should eventually finish the separation process." G just stared at the boy, being really fascinated. 'You are a miracle, Heero.'  
  
Just as Heero was finished explaining, Tnepres suddenly stormed into the room. "Master!! Master!!!" Not speeding down, he 'ran' into the desk and nearly knocked himself out. The creature rubbed its head and panted heavily. As G got closer, he noticed all the scratches on the project's body. "God, Tnepres! What happened?" Heero rushed to the thing's side and both scientists helped it to stand up again.  
  
"It's . Drazil. she escaped with.. the 0-2. I... couldn't stop her... she attacked me. " G shushed Tnepres and looked into Heero's serious eyes. But they were disturbed by Tnepres. "But. that's not all. master." It took in a deep breath before continuing. "0-5 and some other guy are surrounded by I.M. in the training hall. They got no orders, but they are deactivated right now. However, in approximately 2 minutes, they will be activated and their only order right now is to kill any enemy, so, any unidentified person." Heero's eyes widened as he heard that.  
  
"WHAT!? But, you can't let that happen!!" The younger scientist shook G's shoulder hard. But the old man just had a very sad expression on his face. "G! Please do something!!" Tnepres pulled Heero back from the scientist. "Don't act so disrespectful!"  
  
"Leave us alone for a few minutes, Tnepres." The snake wanted to argue, but shut his mouth and let go of Heero before leaving the room. Heero just stared at the snake before G put a hand on his shoulder. The young scientist turned around and looked into G's sad face. "Heero, you were right. All the time. And I apologize for everything. Here." He gave Heero a syringe with a clear liquid. At Heero's confused look, the man started to explain again. "When you meet Quatre, then give it to him, it should change him back. Take Tnepres with you." Heero didn't quite understand, but the doctor didn't let him ask.  
  
"You'll have to leave the building within 10 minutes. Just follow Tnepres, he knows how to get out. Don't forget to pick up Wufei on your way. And take this, too." G went over to the computer and took out a laptop from the top drawer. He then went back to Heero and gave it to the confused boy. "On this computer, you'll find every information about all of my projects. And you're a smart boy. You'll figure out how to change them back. "  
  
Heero was still confused, but Tnepres came back in, again, not giving Heero a chance to ask. "Master." The creature had tears in his eyes although, normally, a snake couldn't have cried. "Shush, my dear. You will protect Heero, will you?" The doc smiled sadly as he went over to the computer again and typed in a certain code. A clock appeared at the screen, showing 10 minutes. The doc typed some more and the time started to run.  
  
G turned around once more and looked at Heero. "Heero, you have been right, all the time. I have no possibility to make the things I've done undone. But I can prevent my army to flee. Less than seven minutes now, Heero. Run, and run as fast as you can. Leave this building, or you will be buried under its stones." It as only now that Heero understood what was going on.  
  
"No! You can't do this!! You could be very helpful for the science; you just need to use your talent wisely!!! " Tnepres pulled at Heero's shoulder. "We need to go, boy." Heero felt a few tears running down his face as he weakly nodded. G smiled. "You will replace me, Heero; I know that you will be able to keep your promise." The boy nodded again before he started running, closely followed by Tnepres. G turned around and stared at the screen and the time. Just 9 minutes now. It was going to get close.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tnepres was moving as fast as he could, but due to his wounds, he was slowly getting behind Heero. "B- boy." he panted before he broke down, breathing heavily. Heero noticed that and quickly turned around again, rushing to his momentary partner. "Tnepres!! Please, get moving!!! " A sound from the right made the young scientist freeze. He slowly turned around and saw a shadow approaching. His eyes widened as he recognized who it was.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei was jumping high in the air and quickly rammed his claws into a thin pipe under the ceiling, gritting his teeth as he felt the broken ribs. The chief was holding tightly onto Wufei, not wanting to fall down into the crowd of I.M. "Wufei, what shall we do??" The project just growled and carefully tried to move along the pipe, but he stopped as he heard some screws falling down. The chief stared at the direction from the sound, realizing that the pipe wouldn't hold out their weight.  
  
"Wufei." He whined. "Quiet!" Wufei growled as he pulled out his front claws and dropped the chief. The poor man screamed on the top of his lungs before Wufei grabbed his hands. Tears in his eyes, the chief shouted at 0-5. "Wufei, are you crazy????????" But the project ignored the man and started swaying. It was only then that the chief noticed a high shelf about 8 meters away from them.  
  
"H- hey, you're not gonna throw me over there, are you?" He got his answer as Wufei let go off his hands after he had swayed enough. Right after the chief hit the wall and dropped onto the secure shelf, the pipe Wufei was on broke down and the former boy fell into the mass of soldiers.  
  
"WUFEIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Far away from all of the chaos inside the secret laboratory, Drazil was running through a corn field, Duo closely behind her. The lizard lady was cursing all the time before she stopped running, Duo copying her and standing still behind her. The female project looked back at the lab in anger.  
  
"Pah, Tnepres, you. traitor. " She looked at her bloody claw. It was her brother's blood. "Why did you have to become so loyal? Why couldn't you just cooperate with me? You could have had such a nice life together with me, and my slave. But now, you'll have to die inside of there." Snorting, she moved on, Duo following her with a bowed head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] I.M.= Invisible Men ^-^  
  
Short chappie, crappie chappie. But the next chapter, believe it or not, will be the last one. And I wanted to come over the magic 10th chapter. That's why this one is so short. Hope all of you liked the twist this story got. It's a bit cliché, and I'm sorry for that. Still, please REVIEW??  
  
cP 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, guys.. un- believable but true. this story is coming to an end. you're currently reading the very last chapter of the invisible man. I've started it as an experiment, and it probably became my most famous story. But I will do all the brabbling afterwards, I want you to enjoy this last chapter of the story.  
  
cP  
  
The Invisible man 10 - The final chapter  
  
Tnepres was lying on the floor, Heero crouching besides him. "Tnepres!! Please get up!!" Then, a sound caught Heero's attention and he looked to the right where a shadow was approaching them. "Quatre. " Heero whispered. Tnepres looked up and saw the shadow too. "Oh, no.. it's 0-3. We. have to get away, boy. " The snake tried to stand up, but failed miserably. "Shhh, stay here, Tnepres, I will talk to him." Heero said in a soothing voice. But the creature didn't agree. "No, no, boy! I have strict orders, and I am here to protect you! He will kill you!" Heero just smiled as he stood up, putting the laptop in Tnepres big hands.  
  
"You will take care of this thing, it's probably more important than my life." The young scientist gripped the syringe nervously and went over to the approaching project. "Quatre, what's wrong with you?" The blonde boy's eyes were white, and he was more walking like a zombie. Trowa's eyes were closed, but still, the boy's head moaned and groaned.  
  
"Quatre, I can heal you. Do you understand? I can help you. Let me?" But the blonde only growled and seemed to teleport again, moving too quick for Heero to realize. However, as if out of instinct, Heero ducked and could just dodge Quatre's deadly punch which cut off some of Heero's hair. "Quatre!!" Heero slipped between Quatres legs and quickly stood up again, facing the boy's back. The double-headed creature turned around slowly and stared at Heero with wide eyes.  
  
"Kill. you." He groaned slowly, and Trowa's head now too opened its eyes and groaned the same. "Kill. kill. you." Heero got a goose bump and walked backwards as Quatre came closer again. The vision was just too spooky. The project suddenly moved again, this time behind Heero, and this time, the poor scientist couldn't dodge away anymore. "Quatre!!!" he screamed as he felt the boy moving his arm. However, the shout distracted the boy a bit and he only rammed his hand inside Heero's left arm. The scientist's eyes widened as he felt the pain of his breaking bones and his skin being ripped apart.  
  
"UAAAAAHHH!!!" He screamed as he fell forward, quickly letting go of the syringe to hold his arm. "Hgggnn." Heero winced as the pain seemed to rise. He managed to open his eyes and all he saw was the syringe, and there was just the thought left that he had a mission. Without thinking, he quickly took the instrument, pushed off the lid and turned around, ramming the thing deep inside the blonde's thigh. Quatres eyes widened as he realized that something was sticking in his leg. He looked down into Heero's pain contorted face as the boy pushed the liquid into Quatre.  
  
The project started screaming for the fluid burnt like fire down the poor boy's nerves. He clutched his head with both hands and stumbled backwards, screaming all the time. Steam rose from the boy and with a loud thump, he fell down, wincing and shaking. Heero just let himself drop on the floor again and breathed in deeply, regretting it the next minute for his arm started to hurt unbearable.  
  
Tnepres approached the bleeding boy and carefully loaded him onto his back. "Th - thank you, Tnepres" he murmured as the snake gave the laptop back. "Nnnnno problem. But we have to get moving now." Heero nodded as the creature moved forward until he was besides Quatre. The steam made it impossible to see anything, but as the cloud moved away, Heero's heart nearly jumped around in his ribcage for he was so happy to see two unconscious boys lying on the floor. Heero looked at Tnepres who smiled too. But now they had a problem: Two of them wounded, and two of them knocked out. How should they get out in less than 5 minutes!?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The I.M. Troup was all around Wufei, some with their hands in the project, some just staring down at him. Some let go and then waited for Wufei to catch his breath before they touched him again. Wufei was already nearly unconscious from the torture, and the chief could do nothing but look down on his comrade. He had to control himself not to jump down, but every time he nearly did, he had to think of what Wufei had done. If he jumped down now, then it would have been useless, right? So the man just sat on his safe spot and tortured himself with the view of Wufei being nearly killed.  
  
A rattling sound caught the chief's attention and he looked to the left from where they had fallen out. There was something sitting there, looking down. He couldn't see what it was, but it gave him a goose bump. This building was freaking spooky and he would be glad to get out of it as soon as possible. Then there was suddenly another noise. A loud beeping, and then a voice speaking something about 5 minutes and self-destruct. At first, the chief started laughing, because he had to think of a star trek movie, but then he quickly shut up, realizing what it meant. He quickly pulled out his phone and tried to contact his men.  
  
"Beta- troop!!! Gamma's, anyone!!!! Can anyone hear me!?!?!???" the chief screamed into the phone. But there was no answer, just the sound of dead phones. No, the sound as if everyone was dead already. The chief lowered his head and laid the phone aside. The mission. went wrong.  
  
Then there was suddenly a tongue on his cheek. The man shrieked and nearly jumped as he quickly turned into the direction of the "attack". There was a kid, but it looked like anything but a kid. It had long, pointed ears, short, dirty hair and a slight layer of thin fur over its whole body. The nose was like a cat's nose and it too had a bushy tail. It wore nothing but a loose, ripped shirt and a smile. "Hello." It said, leaving the chief to stare. And suddenly, he remembered what else he'd seen on the plan. There were two main training rooms, and something that was called kindergarten. His eyes widened as realization hit him that these children were just as dead as him.  
  
"What are you thinking?" The kid asked him, still smiling and wagging its tail a bit. But a scream got the man out of his thoughts. He looked down and watched in horror as they were going for Wufei's guts now, squeezing their fists hard to make Wufei suffer. The man felt so helpless. Neither could he save the kids nor his saviour. The little child looked down too and then at the man again. "Are they not nice to your friend?" The chief suddenly stared at the kid as it jumped down from the safe place and right into the mass of I.M.  
  
To the man's utter surprise, the kid didn't fall through the I.M. but onto them. The chief watched in fascination as the creature talked with the I.M. and they stopped torturing Wufei immediately. Wufei himself panted heavily and stared at his saviour. He bowed his head once as a thank you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Where am I? It's so dark I can't see. what's this? There's light. I wanna go there. hm... It's so warm. What? It's. a room. I can see myself as I fall into the room. It's been a long time ago. But who is that boy on the bed? I can remember him, but who is he? Strange. Why can I remember a person being there and yet not know him? Oh, he's crying, poor thing. I want to comfort him. There are people coming in, I have to hide!!! But why? They're close, nearly. No, go away!!! What's that? They can't see me? But I'm right in front of thim. What's going on?? It's all so blurred; I can't see anything clearly anymore. Wait! Don't. don't blur everything!! Don't make it all black!!! Oh no.it's all dark again. wait. what are these? Strings? On my wrists? And around my ankles? What's that? I. I can't move!!! Someone, get me away from here!!! What. what was that? A voice? A female. She tells me to go. but I don't want to go. what's that?? I still move!!! Stop moving these strings!!! I don't wanna go anywhere!! Leave me alone!! Ahh!! What?? A . shower? No. It's . raining..!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In front of the lab, in a corn field, Drazil was sitting, Duo napping besides her. She was chewing on a piece of corn, biting off some and then spitting it out again. The clouds gathered above them, light rain starting to fall. Duo suddenly blinked, getting the lizard lady's attention. "You weren't really sleeping, now were you? Just resting your eyes. Don't you ever fall that careless again. You're my slave now. And that means that you shouldn't let any harm be done to you. " Duo just nodded mindless.  
  
Drazil stood up again, looking at the lab. "Ach, is the damn thing still not blown up? Damn G, giving 'everyone a chance'. He shouldn't have changed like that over the last 10 years. He's like the nice uncle grandpa from a TV show." The project bowed her head, looking angry, and yet a bit sad. Then she grunted. ".Disgusting."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, we'll do it like said. Wufei, you run out with . umm. that little kid. She knows the corridors better than anyone else. and I'll go look for the other children." Wufei nodded before a hiss caught their attention, followed by a deep take of breath. As they turned around from where they were standing in front of the big training hall, I.M. still in there and door locked, they saw a big snake approaching, someone sitting on its back and something being pulled behind it. Wufei raised his ears as he recognized the person.  
  
"Heero!" The little kid suddenly started running forward and hugged the big snake. "Uncly Tnepres!!!" She shouted happily. But the poor snake could'nt share the kid's happiness and just fell down, nearly onto the small creature in front of it. That caused Heero to fall down from the snake, and he rolled down from the snake's back so not to harm the laptop which he was gripping tightly as if his life depended on it. He hit the wall with his left arm and howled in pain as his broken bones were smacked. Wufei ran over to where the boy was wincing and then looked back at the chief.  
  
"Chief, you will carry Heero out of here, and I will go look for the children." The man widened his eyes at Wufei's suggestion, but as he considered the facts, he just nodded. "You are the faster runner, I know. Just, run fast enough to get out of here, will ya? " Wufei nodded and started running, knowing where to get the kids. The little kiddie with them looked down at Tnepres with an overly worried face and the chief just stared as the kid started pulling the big snake without any problem. Well, at least that would clear the problem of how they should get out with 2 wounded and two knocked out men. The chief secured Heero on his back and started walking, the kid closely behind him.  
  
Suddenly, Heero's laptop started beeping away. The boy quickly opened it and looked at the screen, seeing a little window 'you've received a new file'. Heero put his finger on the little 'ok' button and a little window popped up, showing Dr.G.  
  
"G." Heero said in a low voice. The scientist on the screen didn't look too happy, but nevertheless, he cleared his throat and started speaking. "Heero, I hope that you are at least nearly at the big training Hall with my army of invisible men. Otherwise You won't be able to get out in time. But that's not the reason why I have decided to try to call you via videophone. Listen. There is another room in here where there are newly tested projects. It's called the kindergarten. You mustn't, under any circumstances, free those kids." Heero's eyes widened as he heard that. "But why?? Don't they have a right to live, too?" G shook his head. "No, Heero, they are really dangerous. I wanted to try how anger raising drugs would affect kids, and I can only say: 2 of these kids are even more dangerous than a whole army of Invisible men."  
  
"But Wufei's gone to get them out!!" G was clearly shocked at those words. "You have to stop him!!!" Then there was a piece of ceiling falling down, nearly hitting G. The scientist looked a bit scared, but quickly overrode it. "Listen, Heero. It's really important that they don't get out. I myself found no way to stop the process they are in, and they will get so aggressive that they'll kill a person in a few seconds, without any reasons, of course. " Heero nodded. "I understand. " Then, suddenly, the screen went black. The young scientist widened his eyes. "Oh no!! It's out of battery!" He cursed silently before remembering that they needed to stop Wufei.  
  
"Hey, you guy there who's carrying me. Can you contact Wufei somehow?" Wordless, the chief just gave his phone to Heero and he tried to contact Wufei. "Wufei? Wufei, can you hear me? "Silence followed. "Wufei!!" No answer. "Damn." A piece of ceiling falling down from the ceiling in front of them made the chief nearly drop Heero. "Uah!"  
  
"We really have to hurry up now!" The kid suddenly stopped walking and looked at Heero. "Uncly?" The boy looked back in a confused way but answered nevertheless. "Yes? What do you want?"  
  
"I can carry you. Just sit down on Tnepres and I'll pull all of you. Except for you, uncly," she pointed at the chief, "You have two healthy legs and you are all okay otherwise." A bit confused, the man just nodded and put Heero down carefully who lay down on Tnepres again. The kid then grinned, took both if Tnepres hands tightly and started running so fast that the chief barely had enough time to catch up.  
  
"Waiiiit, don't run so fast!!!" The kid was fast, but also very skilful; she dodged every corner and every obstacle. They passed many empty cells and a few doors before they came to a staircase. Out of breath, the chief looked at the strange looking stairs and asked himself how the kid would carry the wounded over these stones. His question was answered as the kid pushed a button on the side and the stairs moved so that they had a slide now. Grinning broadly, she pushed Tnepres and the others forward before jumping down behind them. "WOOOHOOOO!!!!" Shrugging, the chief followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo, kiss me." 'I don't want to'. "What's wrong?" 'Why should I kiss someone as disgusting as you?' Drazil was swinging her tail impatiently. What was wrong with the boy. Had he neutralized her potion? "Now now, why aren't you a good slave?" She hugged Duo and pulled out a little bottle from under her tail. "If you're not obedient anymore." She quickly pushed Duo back and forced him to swallow some more golden substance, but the boy coughed most of it out again.  
  
"Damn." She wiped off what was in Duo's face and made him swallow that before forcing him to lie down. Sitting on top of him, she lowered her head so that she was face to face with the boy. "Listen, I don't know why my poison isn't working on you correctly, but you will obey. After all, without me, your leg wouldn't have been healed already. Without the nice side affects of my potions you could have been dead already. So, you owe me a lot. Understand?" Duo nodded weakly, feeling the fluids power again. "Good boy. " She stood up again and grunted.  
  
Just before a loud explosion was heard in the background and the laboratory slowly broke into pieces. Dust rose from the building and a few distant shouts and screams could be heard. Drazil smirked widely while Duo watched the whole scene emotionless. A few fires started to burn and after a few minutes, the whole thing was on fire, the woods around it catching some as well. The lizard's lady smirk, however, disappeared as she saw a dust cloud or something similar moving towards them. She narrowed her eyes to see what it was, and as she understood what it as, she backed away angrily.  
  
"Noooo!!! You should have been dead!!!!" Just a few seconds later, the kid stopped a few meters in front of Drazil, smiling sweetly. She let go of Tnepres and the chief, who stumbled around and quickly ran to a nearby tree to empty his stomach. Heero stood up as well, slowly, and faced the lizard lady before his eyes came to rest on Duo. As he looked back at Drazil, the project suddenly started laughing aloud.  
  
"Haha, don't tell me that this sexy here is your lover." She threw her arm around Duo's neck and pressed his face against her breast again. "Forget him, boy. He's my slave now. And if you want him back." She let go off Duo and her smirk widened, "then you'll have to fight with me. " Heero just looked at her before going over to the partly unconscious Tnepres to put the laptop into his hands again. The young scientist then walked back to face Drazil again, and after a few more moments, he nodded. The lizard lady just smirked evilly before dashing forward, but Heero could dodge her attack easily.  
  
"Here!" Heero looked up just early enough to catch the branch being thrown at him from the chief with his right hand. The man smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Heero smiled back before dodging another blow of Drazil. He swung the stick once over her head and then right onto her right knee since her back was facing him right now, and due to the extra speed he had from swinging it over her head, the force of the hit was hard enough to make the lizard lady fall. She growled loudly but quickly turned around, swinging her long tail and so making Heero fall too.  
  
The boy grunted as he fell onto his back, but instinctively rolled over to the right side before Drazil smacked her fist onto the ground where Heero had been just a moment before. The scientist quickly sat up and hit Drazil's arm with the stick, making the lady pull her arm back in pain. Heero quickly stood up to face the project again, and the project glared at him angrily.  
  
"You. dared to hurt me. you will suffer so much." She approached the partly scared boy quickly and although Heero could smack the branch against her breast bone, she grabbed his left arm and squeezed hard. "UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Heero screamed out, but Due to Heero's former hit, Drazil had to let go too for she suddenly got breathing problems. Both of them fell backwards, a lightning bolt striking shortly afterwards. The rain began to pour down on them faster now, and everyone was quickly getting wet. While Heero was still wincing, Drazil was able to stand up again and didn't waist a minute. She went over to where Heero was lying and looked down at him with angry eyes.  
  
"That should teach you a lesson. We are creatures who were designated to become more than such a worm like you are." She then started smirking again as she placed her foot on Heero's chest. "Do you want to know how that blow of yours was feeling?" She pushed down, putting all her weight on that foot. Heero screamed again, quickly running out of breath. Drazil raised her foot again and pushed it down with even more force. "Uh." was all Heero could bring out. He grabbed Drazil's ankle in a very desperate gesture, but it only made the creature smirk even more.  
  
"Ohhhh, now is that cute? Desperate little human trying to save himself. It's useless." She pulled back her foot to free herself from Heero before she made herself ready to push it down onto the boy's chest again. But before that could happen, two strong arms pulled hers back behind her back. She screamed in pain as her arms were pushed together.  
  
"Tnepres!!!! Stop!!!!!!" She screamed before putting her tail around her attacker's throat. "Leave me, or I'll kill you." She tightened her tail to make her point. Tnepres choked but ignored the feeling around his throat, pushing his sister's arms together even more.  
  
"Ahhh!!!! Stop it!!! Stop it, you traitor!!!" She then pulled at her tail hard, and an awful breaking sound was heard, Tnepres eyes widened as everyone realized that Drazil just broke the creatures neck. Tnepres head fell forward, but he quickly opened his mouth and rammed his poisonous teeth through the scales and deep into his sister's flesh. Drazil's eyes widened as she felt the pain of the two fangs on her shoulder. They fell down together, Tnepres on top, just barely missing Heero who was still lying on the floor, eyes closed due to the rain that burned his eyes. The chief quickly went over to Heero and pulled him away from the fighting siblings. Drazil was still trying to get her brother's fangs out of her shoulder and Tnepres had used his tail to keep her quite still.  
  
They struggled for another minute before Drazil's movement stilled. Although her eyes were blank, she started whispering, and as she increased the volume of her speaking, everyone could hear what she way saying: "Duo, come here and kill everyone. Come here, Duo; Duo, here. Come here, Duo, and kill every single one of them. But first of all. kill Heero."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What were these sounds? They were weird. like wood hitting things and breaking stuff. There!!! There was a thunder. Weird. It's completely dark, I can't see anything, and yet, I hear everything. There's a voice in my head. It's saying 'obey me, obey me..' over and over, only these two words. But who is it, who wants me to obey? I don't understand. What's that? There was a scream. Another one. I know that voice. Someone I know is screaming. I want to help him!! But. I can't move. There's a voice. 'Don't move, don't move.' But I want to move!! I will move and go to that person!! What's that? There are these strings again. No!!! Let go off me!!! There are more now, even more!! And the more I struggle, the more they hold me. Gosh, what was that now? Breaking bones? Oh my god, what's going on?? There's another scream!... Wh- what's that now??? A voice is calling me. "Duo." I can't understand the rest. something. with kill. Is someone telling meto kill another person? No! I won't do that!! No way! Aah!! I'm moving!! And. my view is clearing up, I can see now. There are two persons lying in front of me. A blonde one, and a brunette one. Strane, they look similar to someone I know. And whats that? A kid? Looks cute. And who's that weird man I'm passing right now? There's the voice again. "Kill every single one of them." No! I won't do that. I couldn't. Wait.. there's something more. "first of all. kill Heero." Who's that now? But I can't kill anyone!!! Leave me alone!!! I don't want to kill.. What the fuck are these voices in my head? They are telling me to kill. seek blood. But I don't want to!!! They're telling me that it's okay. killing people is not a bad thing. That's not true!!! I have killed before!!! And I don't want to kill again!!! NEVER!!!!! What. What's that. I. I am standing in front of a boy. He has a cute face and beautiful, black hair. His eyes are the most pretty blue I've ever seen. But. they're reflecting fear. Why is he afraid? What's that. he's calling me. "Duo, don't you recognize me? It's me, Heero." Oh, no. I don't . I don't want to kill that person!!! No!!! Make me stop!! Please. somebody, do something!!!!!!!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero and the others stared in shock at Drazil as she whispered those words. And the wounded scientist started to tremble slightly as he noticed Duo coming closer. "No, this can't be true. " He whispered to himself as he saw that Duo didn't struggle as he followed his orders. Drazil smirked, even as the blood was running down from the corner of her mouth. "Hhhhahaha.. I might die. but Duo will make sure that you'll follow me on my way to hell." She coughed and spat out some blood before whispering one last thing. "Duo, make them suffer a lot, before you let them die.". Then she just dropped her head, too tired to hold it up anymore, her brothers poison finally having its affects.  
  
Heero focused his attention on to Duo again. The boy was slowly getting closer to Heero and as he finally stood in front of the boy, he just stared at him with his blank eyes before gripping his throat and pulling the boy up, cutting off his oxygen. Heero probably should have thought of a way to get out of that deadly grip, but his bigger question was - why could Duo grip him?! Was he finally freed from his "power"? His questions were answered by Drazil whispering senseless stuff, but this one sentence made sense to Heero.  
  
"My poison. I have worked so long on it. it will make Duo able to control his power." So that was it!? Duo had swallowed some stuff that made him unwilling!! Right at that moment, Duo dropped Heero again and stepped onto Heero's left arm, moving his foot around to increase Heero's pain. It was enough for the chief to watch and he took Heer's branch and ran like berserk towards Duo. But Duo simply turned his head and, as soon as the chief was within range, h gripped the man's wrist and pulled it upwards so that the chief was twisted in the air and, at the same time, dislocated his arm. A howl of pain followed and Duo let go off Heero for a few seconds to take the chief and ram him against the tree before punching the man into his stomach hard for a few times. The chief then broke down, wincing. Neutral expression on his face, Duo looked down at the wincing man and turned to go back to Heero again.  
  
But something suddenly held his leg, and he realized that it was a little kid. It bit him, too, but Duo just took it and smacked his head against the kid's one, knocking it out with that. Te project walked on to Heero again. The shaking scientist now took all of his courage and got up to dash forward and make Duo fall. Stupid thing is that he slipped on the wet grass and eventually rammed his foot against Duo's legs, so making Duo fall forward and onto the young scientist. With that movement, a gold chain suddenly fell out of Duo's shirt and with that, a golden cross. Heero's eyes widened as he remembered the cross. He quickly pulled it off Duo's throat and held it in front of the boy's face.  
  
"Duo, please remember this!!! I gave it to you when you left to get your friends!!! Trowa, Quatre, Wufei!!! You have to remember them!!! They are your friends, Duo!!!" Duo didn't move a muscle for a few seconds before batting away the cross and gripping Heero's throat. The scientist choked as he quickly ran out of air. "D- Duo. you are my friend. " He raised his arm to stroke over the other boy's cheek, over his tattoo to be more exactly. Tears filled his eyes as he recalled everything that had happened in the last few years. Suddenly, Duo started punching Heero's face; left cheek, right cheek, middle, left eye, right cheek. As Heero still looked at him, he went for his throat again. But Heero only smiled and placed his hand onto Duo's tattoo again.  
  
"0-2. Duo, that's .you. " The project gripped Heero's throat even tighter before leaning down closely to stare into the other boy's face with cold, empty eyes. Heero now used all his strength to lean forward and place a kiss on the other's lips. It didn't just startle Duo, but he let go off Heero's throat and pulled back, looking down at the other boy; at his smiling face, the beautiful blue eyes, and the red streaks on his throat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Please, please, please, please, please make me stop!!! I cant take this anymore. Make me stop. No.. not the little girl!!! Please. don't let me do this!! Uah!!! I fell!!! What was that? And.. what's this thing. a . chain? Where did that chain come from? There's a cross on it. a golden cross. I remember this thing... but where from? What's that? Someone's talking. Who gave the cross to me? I rescued my friends? Who are Trowa and Quatre and Wufei? They tell me something, these names. But. what? What is he saying? "Duo. you are my friend." Nooo.. don't tell me I'm just torturing my own friend. I. I don't know you!!! Who are you people!? What's this now. he's. stroking my cheek. It feels nice. Don't stop that. no.. don't get me to move again. NO!!! Not his face!!! Make me stop!!! Please.. Don't make me hit him!!! What's that now? He's calling me . "0-2"? Oh. my. god.. 0-2, that.. has been my name, and. I can remember now! The fog was removed!!! Quatre and Trowa and Wufei!!! Everyone!!! And. Heero. His beautiful eyes, I can't help but lean closer to look at them.. He. Oh. what is this. He. he is kissing me.. ?.... God, don't stop. No, what's that? Don't pull back, I don't want to pull back! But. what's happening? All my strands. the ropes. they are all ripping. I. I can move now!!! I. I am free!!! And. god.. just look at Heero..'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero?" Duo whispered, not sure if he really was himself again. But the boy beneath him only nodded. Duo smiled, then he paused for a few moments, realizing something. "But. Heero, I can. I can touch you. how." Heero shushed the other boy with his finger. "I will explain it to you later. Just. let me ." He leaned forward again and Duo met him halfway, both of them enjoying the kiss. As Heero leaned back again, Duo remembered something and stood up to get the chain and the cross. As he sat down besides Heero, regret and self- hatred filled his eyes. "Heero, I . I am so. horribly sorry. " The boy started sobbing as he thought about all the things he'd done, but Heero quickly reassured him, hugging him.  
  
"Duo, you were under control, and a strong one too, you didn't do anything out of your will." Heero stayed like that. "And besides, without the potion, I wouldn't have been able to touch you." Duo smiled and hugged Heero back, carefully so not to hurt the wounded boy anymore. Then he pulled back to do what he wanted. "Heero, you've asked me, long time ago, to give this back to you. " He held out the chain with the cross and handed it to Heero. "And let me tell you one thing. " Heero looked up into Duo's face, seeing tears in his eyes, and wondered what it could be that made Duo cry now.  
  
"Heero, I didn't understand it before. but now I do.." He took in a deep breath before continuing. "I have promised to be your friend, ten years ago, and today, I will make a new promise. I will always be at your side, no matter what, because, Heero Yuy, I love you." Heero's eyes widened at those words and he didn't know what to say. "D- Duo.. I. " Then he did the only thing that came to his mind. Smiling and crying, he moved forward to hug the braided boy. "I love you, too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ak, ak, ak. back hurts... no wonder. sitting in my freaking chair for 3 hours.. this is a short pause for everyone (including me) to get a snack, a loo break, something to drink, anything really.. just imagine some annoying music and some naked woman or men walking around, doing silly stuff. so.. imagine a commercial ^_^. As for everyone who questions these lines. Don't worry, it's gonna be finished in just a few seconds. I won't leave off like that. nonono.. nothing like shinigamis scythe again ^-^.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, no, everyone being refreshed and stuff, let's go for the last part!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About a month later, in front of a neat looking house (A/N: wouldn't that make our life's all easier if a writer could just say something's neat looking? ). A man in an expensive looking outfit came out of the door, closely followed by Duo and Heero. "Okay, this is your house now. I hope you will spend loads of nice years here." The man grinned and went over to his car in front of the house. Duo and Heero waved goodbye as they watched him leave. Then they smiled at each other and went inside again.  
  
The first room looked like a harmless little room with a door on a wall which led down into a big cellar, and under that was a big space which should be soon turned into a laboratory; a corridor lead forward and at the end of the corridor was a massive kitchen with a staircase, and to the left was a big living room. There was, too, a staircase, leading upwards, and on this floor were two other staircases, leading to a second floor.  
  
On the same day at night, Heero and Duo drove to Heero's old house where a few old friends were hidden. With a big van, they got Quatre, Trowa, and a few more persons. Then they drove to the nice looking house and got Heeros mother, warning her about what she might see in the van. Then they drove into their new home;  
  
*Half a year later*  
  
"Duo, could you get me the milk, please? " Heero shouted into the kitchen as he was struggling a bit with 9 hungry children on the dining table. Although G had told him not to take the kids in, Heero had found a way to neutralize the drug they had been given. Now they were only naughty and, well, normal kids really. But still there were 9 of them.  
  
"Now, now, kiddies, will you calm down, or we won't play hide and seek afterwardsssssssss." Tnepres threatened the bunch of kids, leaving them to mewl and calm down. Although his neck had been broken, he hadn't been moved too much and so they were able to bring him into Heeros house without cutting through his spinal cord, and besides that, Tnepres was a tough guy, so he survived the following month of healing without any problems. He still had some scars from Heero's 'operation' that followed, and he was, somehow, proud of them.  
  
"Heya, Heyo, I smell food, any for us?" Quatre asked as he came in, closely followed by Trowa who started singing. "Griechischer Wein, ist so wie das Blut der Erde, schenk nochmal ein."[1] He stopped as he saw everyone staring at him. He blushed and grinned, "Ahem, nevermind, it's a german song. " Quatre and Trowa sat down at the table then. They were both so happy when they have woken up again back then. As they looked into each others eyes, their tears of joy couldn't be hold back. As they have explained later, they have been lovers before G had found them and persuaded them to try out a real neat trick.  
  
"Careful everyone, here comes the happa happa[2]!!!" Duo announced cheerfully as he carried in four plates of steaming food, Heero following closely behind him with another four. After the fight they went home with Tnepres and the kid named Kiikira, as she told them later. Heero had recharged the laptop and got a new file from G which had been for Duo to watch. On the video, G had explained everything to Duo and he apologized, too. The Video ended with an explosion for G hadn't tried to get out of the building. They went back to the place where the fight had been to bury Drazil, but found nothing but her skull. As Tnepres had explained lter, his poison was dissolving every cell exept for some rarer ones in a bone. Still they had decided to bury the skull and the branch Heero had fought with became some sort of gravestone for her.  
  
The police and the fire fighters had come later and Heero and Duo were able to convince them that it was just an old toy factory that had caught fire. Luckily, they didn't look for any dead bodies although, as Kiikira had told them later, the new version of I.M. died without leaving a body behind.  
  
As Duo placed the plates on the table, he quickly went out again to get a big piece of raw meat. As soon as he was out of the kitchen, someone snatched the piece away from him. A bit startled at first, Duo looked upwards and growled at the thief. "Maaaan, will you ever stop walking on walls? I don't want to get titanium ceilings to stop you from clawing into the normal ceiling." Wufei just growled back and ate his piece of meat happily. Heero laughed at Duo's pissy expression and got out a water pistol to make Wufei wet. The project quickly dushed forward to evade the water.  
  
"No, stop, tormentor! " Everyone laughed and Duo was so happy that Wufei finally had back his humor. Although he had thought that Wufei died in the explosion, they were visited a few days later by Wufei and the 8 kiddies he had been able to rescue. Although Wufei still had enormous wounds from the fire, he had been brave and survived without any bigger problems. And after Heero had moved in his lab under the cellar, he was able to repair Wufei's sense of smell. He tried to change the rest of Wufei back, but in the end, Wufei decided to stay as he was. He had been able to accept what he was now, and he wasn't quite unhappy with it. Near the new house was a little forest, and he and some of the kids often were out there, running along and howling with a pack of wolves that lived there.  
  
All in all, everyone was happy in the end. Heero had been able to find out what changed Duo back completely, and he wasn't only surprised as he found out that it was strong feeling of happiness, caused by a kiss. And after all their adventures, they had to find out that G had left quite a load of money for them, and together with all the money Heero's mum still had, they would be able to live without working.  
  
As the kiddies and the projects were fighting for the food, Heero's poor mum dodging every now and then, Heero and Duo retreated into their own room upstairs to have some time for them alone. As Duo locked the door, Heero raised an eyebrow, knowing what Duo wanted to do, and he happily obeyed, so happy to finally have a loving family that really cared for him, and showed him that whenever they had the chance to.  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Thihi,thehe, thohooooo. it's an old german hit (for all of you who don't know it, I'm Austrian ^-^ the country with the mountains, no kangaroos, k?) and translated, It'd mean something like. "Greek wine, is like the blood of earth, pour in again."  
  
[2] dunno if you English people (^_^) have this expression for food too; we usually use it for small children's food, like "here, eat this, yummyyummy food."  
  
I.. Don't believe it.. It.. It's really the end now. *gets hanky* I never would have thought that I'd come to an end . and that quickly. It did come out quite different to what I've thought when I've started it. nevertheless.. I think I have to thank you people, eeeeeeeeeevery single reader!!!!! *goes around and gives flowers and a hug to every reader* I might go as a fanfic writer, but I hope that I will stay in some peoples minds as the weird, lazy maniac that had this crazy idea of "the Invisible man". ^_^ I can even STILL remember when I first had the idea of this fic. I was cooking tomato soup in our kitchen when these ideas were dancing through my head. I still have some sketches somewhere even ^_^.  
  
But enough with the senseless brabbling, I won't torture you much more. Just. somehow its sad that I will go now . now that I've finally regained the "fire of a fanfic writer". ahem.. don't listen to me ^____^''''' anyways. all I really want to say is. Thank you for bearing my snail pace and . thanks to every loyal reader who went all the way with me from the beginning to the bitter end.  
  
Oh. and one last thing. WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW THIS PIECE O CRAP I DID HERE? ^___ ^ now I'm quiet. Good night, you pplz. Enjoy the rest of your day, and enjoy the rest of your life. Make something out of it ^-^ and don't be like me (. Byeeeeeeeeeeeee°!!!!!!!  
  
cryingPhoenix 


End file.
